Damai dan Kehancuran adalah Dua Sisi Koin yang Sama
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Kutukan Kodoku dan wabah putih, semua berhubungan dengan menghilangnya Gintoki. Setelah 5 tahun mencari, kenyataan pahit harus ditelan Hijikata. Tidak sanggup dengan masa depan yang tragis, ia bertekad untuk merubah takdir Gintoki. Ia akan pergi ke masa lalu. HijiGin. Art by myself. COMPLETE
1. 1 Genjou Destruction

"Gintoki ..."

"Hiji ... kata-kun ..."

Di malam senyap, ia memeluk sang terkasih yang bersimbah darah. Sebilah pedang melubangi dadanya, membuat aroma besi menguar tak terkendali. Kulitnya yang semakin pucat hampir tertutupi tulisan mantra yang mengutuknya. Pandangan mata yang dijuluki ikan mati pun kini telah kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Hingga tubuhnya kian dingin.

Tak pedulikan bajunya yang basah oleh darah, ia mendekap kekasihnya yang tak bernyawa. Pandangan mata kosong menerawang jauh. Perlahan beranjak dan membawa tubuh kaku sang terkasih yang menghilang selama 5 tahun. Meski jalan terseok, tidak sedikit pun ia memelankan langkahnya. Pergi dari reruntuhan terminal luar angkasa Edo yang menjadi saksi biksu akhir dari hidup Sakata Gintoki.

Gintama copyright Sorachi Hideaki

Genjou Destruction by SPYAIR

Tema Utama : Changing Destiny

Sub tema : Back to the Past

Genre : Fantasy / Romance

Kategori : Cerita Pendek

Setting : Gintama Movie 2 : Kanketsu-hen – Yorozuya yo Eien Nare

Pair : HijiGin/Hijikata Toshiro x Sakata Gintoki

slight

TakaGin/Takasugi Shinsuke x Sakata Gintoki

Warning : yaoi, BL, boyxboy, breaking the walls, age gap

#ipenbiadabpeso2018 #pseucom

Hijikata Toshiro. Julukan Wakil Komandan Iblis dari Shinsengumi telah pudar, berganti menjadi Wakil Komando Fraksi Patriot Joui Kondo yang membelot dari pemerintahan. Semua berubah sejak munculnya wabah putih bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Sakata Gintoki. Kenyataan pahit yang harus ditelannya bahwa semua kekacauan ini berakar dari si pemilik Yorozuya tersebut.

Gintoki menghilang 5 tahun lalu tak berapa lama sebelum wabah putih pertama kali muncul. Penyakit yang tak ditemukan obatnya ini membuat korbannya melemah, perlahan buta dan membuat setiap helai rambutnya memutih. Jika sudah terjangkit, kematian yang akan menunggunya. Tak jelas bagaimana bisa terjadi secara medis, maka para pengguna kekuatan supernatural pun bertindak.

Ane dan Mone, para gadis kuil yang memiliki kekuatan magis menjelaskan bahwa penyakit ini sejenis dengan kutukan sihir. Kekuatan sihir dari pasukan penyihir Amanto terdahulu yang menyebut dirinya Penghancur Dunia, kutukan Kodoku. Sulit bagi keduanya untuk menghancurkan kutukan tersebut karena perbedaan kekuatan yang jauh. Ditambah lagi penyebarannya yang meluas dengan cepat membuat kakak-beradik itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Begitu pun dengan klan Onmyoji terkemuka, klan Ketsuno dan Shirino, tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Keluarga Onmyoji ini dapat memperlambat perkembangan penyakit yang berasal kutukan Kodoku dengan sihirnya. Namun karena ada begitu banyak yang terjangkit, mereka pun tidak dapat mencegahnya secara efektif karena kekuatannya yang terbatas.

Hijikata sendiri bukannya tinggal diam. Ia tahu bahwa semua ini berhubungan dengan menghilangnya Gintoki. Berdasarkan informasi dari Katsura, ada kemungkinan bahwa si pemalas berambut perak itu telah mengetahui tentang kutukan ini. Pemilik Yorozuya itu mungkin mengonfrontasi Penghancur Dunia seorang diri untuk mencegah wabah putih terjadi, namun sepertinya gagal.

Sayangnya kenyataan pahit meruntuhkan semua kemungkinan yang mereka duga. Gintoki sendirilah penyebab wabah putih itu terjadi. Kutukan Kodoku berasal dari tubuhnya. Semua karena pria berambut keriting perak itu pernah bertarung dengan Enmi sang pemimpin Penghancur Dunia dan terkena Kodoku tanpa disadari.

Meski Enmi telah dikalahkan, tidak serta merta kutukan tersebut hilang. Justru terpendam di dalam tubuh mantan pejuang Joui tersebut. Karena tidak memiliki kekuatan magis dalam dirinya, kutukan Kodoku tidak dapat aktif begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya Gintoki mendapatkan kristal Altana setelah mengalahkan Utsuro si manusia Altana, barulah kutukan itu mulai menyebarkan mimpi buruknya sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Altana adalah energi magis yang berasal dari dalam bumi. Setiap planet memilikinya. Kekuatan magis berbahaya jika berada di tangan orang yang salah. Terbukti dengan pasukan Tendoshu yang dipimpin Utsuro tidak bisa mati. Kekuatan magis ini dapat menghancurkan apa pun atau membuat mayat hidup dengan mudah. Bahkan membuat penggunanya berumur panjang atau abadi. Jelas saja banyak yang mengincarnya.

Karena kekuatannya yang besar itulah, kutukan Kodoku pun bereaksi terhadap kristal Altana dan mulai aktif dalam tubuh Gintoki. Bos Yorozuya itu menyimpan kristal Altana agar tidak disalahgunakan oleh orang lain. Ternyata menjadi malapetaka yang perlahan menghancurkan dunia dan Gintoki sendiri.

Selama 5 tahun mencari keberadaan Gintoki, fraksi Joui Kondo dan kelompok ekstremis Katsura akhirnya membentuk aliansi. Selain untuk menyelamatkan pemimpin mereka yang bodoh telah tertangkap dan akan dieksekusi, juga untuk membunuh Enmi yang setahun terakhir ini muncul secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Hijikata berjuang keras untuk membunuh penyihir yang selalu menutup wajahnya dengan perban bertuliskan mantra Kodoku. Sebelum akhirnya ia tahu bahwa sosok Enmi tersebut adalah Gintoki sendiri.

Ya, Gintoki menyamar sebagai Enmi dengan sengaja agar mereka yang mencarinya dapat membunuhnya. Karena kutukan Kodoku, Gintoki tidak bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri. Hal ini karena kutukan itu dapat mengendalikan inangnya agar tidak bisa melukai dirinya. Sehingga satu-satunya cara hanyalah dibunuh oleh orang lain. Ya, dibunuh oleh tangan Hijikata sendiri, kekasihnya.

Kenyataan mengerikan ini membuat dunia Hijikata runtuh. Ia yang selama ini mencari keberadaan Gintoki justru membunuhnya.

Masih ia ingat dengan jelas wajah bahagia Gintoki saat pedang tajamnya menembus tubuh kurus si pria berambut perak setelah pertarungan sengit keduanya.

 _"Gintoki ..."_

 _Bibir tipis itu tersenyum lembut meski darah merembes keluar dari jubahnya. Menggenangi lantai kotor yang didudukinya._

 _"Terima kasih ... Hijikata-kun."_

 _"Tidak ... tidak ... tidak! Kenapa?!"_

 _Pria yang tengah sekarat itu hanya terkekeh lemah. Pipinya yang kini tirus berhiaskan tulisan mantra Kodoku._

 _"Bukankah ... sudah jelas? Aku ... ingin mati."_

 _Bagi Hijikata, kalimat yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu terdengar seperti mimpi. Meski Gintoki seorang yang pemalas luar biasa, tidak berarti dengan mudah ia mencari kematian. Pria itu terlalu terbuai dalam menikmati hidupnya sehingga Hijikata yakin tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya untuk memilih mati._

 _Meski jalan sedikit terseok, pria berambut hitam mendekati tubuh kekasihnya yang kian lemah. Ia merengkuh perlahan dalam dekapannya. Dua pasang mata_ crimson _dan_ navy _saling berserobok._

 _"Aku ... tahu kau memang idiot dan serampangan, tapi bukan begini caranya, Bodoh."_

 _Pandangan mata yang sering disebut ikan mati, benar-benar telah kehilangan niat hidupnya. Air mata mulai menggenangi dan membuat iris merah itu berkaca-kaca terbias cahaya._

 _"Me-memangnya ... apalagi yang harus ... kulakukan?" Gintoki mulai tersedak dan terisak perlahan. "Semua wabah putih ini ... berasal dariku. Setiap aku melangkah ke suatu tempat ... seseorang akan terjangkit kutukan Kodoku dari dalam tubuhku secara acak. Lalu menyebar dengan cepat. Sedangkan aku ... tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa."_

 _Bisa dilihat Hijikata dengan jelas betapa wajah itu penuh gurat kesedihan.Gintoki sendiri telah merasakan penderitaan yang menyakitkan. Di mana ia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh bumi yang hancur perlahan tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia melihat orang-orang yang disayangnya menderita. Korban karena wabah putih berjatuhan. Semua itu karena dirinya._

 _"Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya. Membunuh sumber kutukan Kodoku, yaitu aku, harus orang lain yang melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa membunuh diriku sendiri. Dengan begitu, orang lain yang terkena kutukan ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."_

 _Setetes air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipi pucatnya. Senyuman menyebalkan yang biasa diberikan kini berganti senyum lelah._

 _Hijikata menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia lebih dari tahu bagaimana perangai pria yang telah lama menjalin hubungan dengannya ini. Jika sudah menyangkut keselamatan banyak orang, Gintoki akan menjadi orang paling depan untuk memperjuangkannya. Jika tak ada lagi pilihan, maka si keriting ini dengan senang hati mengorbankan nyawanya._

 _Sejak dulu, Hijikata dan Gintoki memiliki cara pandang dan jalan pikiran yang sama. Meski sifat saling bertolak belakang, namun perspektif dan prinsip sangatlah sama. Mereka seperti dua sisi koin. Tentunya hal ini dapat dimengerti oleh Hijikata sendiri. Jika berada di posisi seperti Gintoki pun, tanpa pikir panjang tentu hal sama yang akan dilakukannya._

 _Namun satu hal yang membedakan, Hijikata tidak akan melalui kesulitan seperti ini seorang diri, melainkan akan meminta bantuan dari orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga. Meskipun tak akan pernah ia akui secara terus terang._

 _Berbeda dengan Gintoki yang selalu mencoba menyelesaikan semua masalah seorang diri tanpa sanggup meminta pertolongan pada orang lain. Di mata Hijikata, itulah kelemahan Gintoki. Ia sebut itu kelemahan karena egosentris bodoh yang dipertahankannya. Lihat saja hasilnya. Pada akhirnya si bodoh berambut perak ini membuat orang-orang yang menyayanginya bersedih._

 _"Bisakah sekali saja kau berhenti melakukan hal bodoh, Gintoki? Sekali saja ... berhentilah membuat orang lain mencemaskanmu." Kerongkongan Hijikata terasa kering. Ia bisa mendengar suaranya yang bergetar._

 _Seringai menyebalkan sedikit nampak di sana. "Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku."_

 _Mantan Wakil Komandam Shinsengumi itu mendengkus dan tak sanggup untuk tidak tersenyum. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, si bodoh keriting masih saja bersikap menyebalkan._

 _Perlahan tangan kurus yang diperban oleh kain lusuh bertuliskan mantra Kodoku bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menempelkan benda yang digenggamnya pada pakaian Hijikata._

 _"Ambil ini. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik."_

 _Sebelah tangan Hijikata mengambil benda yang terbungkus kain tersebut. Dengan satu tangan ia membukanya, oksigen pun berhenti dihirupnya. Sebuah kristal hijau kecil terdapat di sana._

 _"Gintoki, ini ..."_

 _"Kristal Altana. Benda ini ... sudah tidak berguna untukku. Gara-gara benda ini juga ... kutukan Kodoku dalam tubuhku aktif."_

 _Wajah pucat itu memasang ekspresi sedihnya dan penuh penyesalan. Mantan Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu bisa melihat bagaimana kesedihan mendalam yang sudah dialami oleh pria dalam pelukannya._

 _Menggenggam kristal Altana, ia memandang sosok Gintoki yang tampak menyedihkan di matanya. Iris merah itu memberi pandangan seolah berharap lebih padanya. Hanya Hijikata yang dapat Gintoki percaya._

 _"Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang patriot Joui sepertiku?" Hijikata berusaha menyeringai seperti biasa. Ia tahu bahwa itu tak sempurna untuk mengelabui kekasihnya._

 _"Ah, benar. Kau menjadi orang tidak berguna sekarang."Jika saja dadanya tidak terluka, mungkin Gintoki sudah tertawa menyebalkan sekarang. Sayangnya rasa sakit sudah kian memudar, tergantikan rasa kaku yang menjalar. Ia tahu bahwa waktunya hampir habis._

 _Meski susah payah, tangan kurusnya menarik kepala mantan polisi yang ditakuti itu. Mendekatkan bibirnya yang selalu tercium aroma nikotin pada bibir Gintoki. Mengecup perlahan tak peduli beberapa detik berlalu, mereka menikmati momen ini._

 _Hijikata sendiri tahu bahwa waktu kian menipis bagi keduanya. Kecupan ini akan menjadi yang terakhir bagi mereka. Tak sadar jika air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya dan berjatuhan di pipi tirus Gintoki._

 _Menjauh sedikit dari wajah pucat kekasihnya yang sekarat, dapat ia rasakan napas Gintoki yang kian melemah. Pupil matanya pun kian membesar, menandakan ajalnya datang menjemput._

 _"Maafkan aku ... Hijikata-kun. Tolong ... jaga Shinpachi dan ... Kagura."_

 _Sakata Gintoki mengembuskan napas terakhirnya dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Iris merahnya bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang basah dengan rapat. Wajah pucatnya yang berhiaskan tato mantra Kodoku tampak damai dengan senyuman tercetak di sana._

 _Dengan erat, Wakil Komando pasukan Patriot Kondo itu memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa kekasihnya. Dalam diam ia menangis. Ekspresinya datar meski air mata terus membasahi pipinya. Pandangan matanya yang kosong menerawang jauh. Meski otaknya mengerti, namun hatinya tak memahami. Pria yang dicintainya telah pergi dari sisinya. Tidak tahu berapa lama ia masih terpaku di sana hingga samar-samar mendengar anggota lain yang menyusul ke tempatnya._

 _Meski tak jelas, ia merasa bahwa Sougo memaki-maki dirinya. Tidak tahu. Hijikata tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Ia masih berdiam di tempatnya seraya memeluk jasad Gintoki yang semakin dingin._

 _Saat melihat sepasang tangan hendak menyentuh tubuh Gintoki, dengan kasar ia menampiknya._

 _"Jangan sentuh."_

 _"Hijikata-san, kau ... khh ..."_

 _Itu jelas suara Sougo yang menggeram. Iris merah anak buahnya yang hampir identik dengan pria yang dicintainya memandang penuh amarah. Tak peduli, perlahan ia angkat tubuh tak bernyawa Gintoki. Berjalan terseok, ia berpikir, tak pernah ia ingat jika Gintoki begini ringan. Yang ia tahu si rambut perak bodoh ini selalu membuatnya kesulitan saat menggendongnya, apalagi jika mengingat kesukaannya akan makanan manis. Seharusnya Gintoki tidak seringan ini._

 _"Hijikata Berengsek!"_

 _"Hentikan, Sougo! Biarkan Toshi menenangkan diri dulu. Dia pasti akan menjelaskannya nanti."_

 _"Kondo-san ..."_

Hari berikutnya, jasad Gintoki dimakamkan dengan layak. Hanya orang-orang yang mengenalnya menghadiri pemakaman itu. Mereka semua menangis terisak tanpa bisa ditahan, terutama para wanita. Hijikata hanya membisu ketika mereka semua memaki dan meminta penjelasan darinya.

Hal yang paling membuat hatinya sakit adalah ketika harus menghadapi tangisan dan makian dari 2 anak didik Gintoki yang ditinggalkannya. Mantan polisi itu hanya berdiam diri ketika mereka memukul tubuhnya hingga lelah dan bersandar pada dadanya seraya menangis kencang. Ia tidak ikut menangis karena sudah lelah. Perlahan dipeluknya kedua remaja itu dan mereka balas memeluk. Sebelum akhirnya mereka melepas pelukannya dan menangis didampingi Kondo dan Sougo.

Dalam diam pria yang dulu dijuluki iblis dari Shinsengumi ini melihat jasad kekasihnya yang berubah menjadi abu. Semua penduduk Kabukicho berkabung dalam isak tangis yang menggema hingga ke relung hati. Memberikan salam terakhir pada bos Yorozuya yang kini hanya tinggal nama, Sakata Gintoki akan selalu dikenang.

Butuh beberapa hari bagi pria yang kini berumur 32 tahun itu untuk menceritakan detailnya pada rekan-rekannya kemudian. Berakhir dengan Kondo dan Katsura yang menangis histeris dengan tingkah bodoh mereka dan Sougo yang segera beranjak pergi dengan ekspresi bengisnya. Yang lainnya menangis haru akan tindakan Gintoki yang menderita selama 5 tahun ini. Tak terkecuali anak-anak Yorozuya lainnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan pada mereka sebelum beranjak pergi dari aula aliansi antara kelompok Katsura dan Kondo.

 _To be continue_

Oke, pertama kalinya ikutan ipen dr Peso... krn gw ga maso2 amat, jd pilih kategori cerpen aja. Yg pntg ikutan...

Udah ditantang ama kaisar neraka n wakilnya kalo gw ga bakal bisa ngelarin celeng ini gegara gw kalo bikin story pasti molor mulu... MUAHAHAHAHAHA belom tau dia kalo gw udah niat kek gmn ...

Ff HijiGin ke-2 gw... jgn tertipu ama judul n covernya... ini masih Gintama, ingat?

Judul story diambil dari anime Gintama episode 352...

Judul per chapter diambil dr setiap soundtrack Gintama dan disesuaikan dgn isinya...

update akan dilakukan seminggu sekali... perkiraan chapter sekitar 6-7 chap dgn jmlh words bervariasi...

Thanks for reading, comment n support


	2. 2 Let's Go Out

Gintama copyright Sorachi Hideaki

Let's Go Out by Amoyamo

Tema Utama : Changing Destiny

Sub tema : Back to the Past

Genre : Fantasy / Romance

Kategori : Cerita Pendek

Setting : Gintama Movie 2 : Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare

Pair : HijiGin/Hijikata Toshiro x Sakata Gintoki

slight

TakaGin/Takasugi Shinsuke x Sakata Gintoki

Warning : yaoi, BL, boyxboy, breaking the walls, age gap

-HijiGin-

"Jadi, apa yang diinginkan Wakil Komando Patriot Joui Kondo ini di sini?"

Hiraga Gengai memandang sosok pria dengan iris biru yang _hampir_ kehilangan tujuan hidupnya. Sebagai buronan pemerintah, kini ia berada dalam perlindungan kelompok teroris aliansi Katsura dan Kondo. Meski tak seluas ruangannya dulu, setidaknya peralatan mesinnya cukuplah untuk membuat sesuatu. Kini si tua pecinta robot menjadi pemasok senjata canggih bagi kedua kelompok teroris ini.

Hijikata masih diam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jasnya. Sebuah kain lusuh dengan noda darah di sana. Ia menggenggam erat benda itu sebentar sebelum memperlihatkan isinya. Sebuah kristal hijau kecil terdapat di dalamnya.

"Ini ..."

"Bisakah kau membuat mesin waktu dengan ini? Kau pasti membutuhkan sumber tenaga yang besar."

Gengai memperhatikan dengan saksama benda yang ada dalam genggaman Hijikata. Kristal Altana. Ia tahu benda apa itu. Hanya saja ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari Hijikata. Pria tua itu bisa saja menduga, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengetahui selengkapnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Toshinoji?"

Si pemilik iris biru tetap menunduk dan memandang pada benda dalam genggamannya. Ia perhatikan dalam diam kristal hijau itu. Peninggalan terakhir yang diberikan Gintoki padanya. Si keriting bodoh itu memohon padanya untuk menjaga kristal ini, tapi ia tidak berjanji.

Menghela napas, Hijikata memandang lurus pria tua yang jenius di depannya itu. Ia tahu dirinya egois. Jika kekasihnya saja dapat bersikap egois dengan meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, maka ia pun dapat melakukannya.

"Sudah jelas. Aku akan mengubah masa lalu agar dunia ini tidak lagi hancur."

Gengai tentu sudah tahu lengkapnya bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Meski kesal, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan keputusan Gintoki. Pria bodoh itu akan selalu mengambil keputusan yang sama bodohnya.

Semua orang yang mengenal si pria berambut perak itu telah mengetahui faktanya. Di mata Gengai, wajar bagi Hijikata jika pria perokok berat tersebut ingin memperbaiki masa depan bumi yang telah hancur ini. Ia mengerti, hanya saja ...

"Jika Ginnoji masih ada, apa kaupikir dia akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Pria berambut hitam itu hanya mendengkus.

"Lebih dari itu. Dia pasti akan membunuh dirinya di masa lalu agar hal ini tidak terjadi."

Pria ahli mekanika itu diam-diam menyetujui pernyataan pria di depannya. Ya, Gintoki akan dengan mudah membuang nyawanya demi keselamatan orang lain. Tapi dia tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya.

Menghela napas, pria tua botak itu mengangguk setuju. Ia mengambil sebuah telepon selular dari meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil D*raemon agar dia bisa meminjamkan mesin waktunya padamu."

"Oi! Jangan mencampurkan dua fandom berbeda di sini!"

"Oh ... _Tsukkomi_ -nya kembali." Gengai bertepuk tangan melihat respon Hijikata.

"Bisakah kau lebih serius?" Hijikata tak sanggup untuk tidak menggebrak meja kerja Gengai hingga beberapa barang yang ada di atasnya terjatuh. Mengedikkan bahunya, pak tua jenius itu tidak ambil pusing.

"Baiklah, bisa saja aku membuatnya, tapi membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar."

"Berapa lama pun akan kutunggu. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Pria berambut hitam itu segera beranjak dari duduknya. Belum sempat menghilang dari balik pintu, ia kembali lagi.

"Ah, kalau bisa mesin waktu ini mudah dibawa ke mana-mana, jadi harus berukuran kecil. Contohnya seperti di film D*adpool yang digunakan Cab-AAAARGH!!!"

Dengan telak sebuah obeng dilemparkan Gengai mengenai dahi Hijikata.

"Berisik! Kalau kau ingin aku cepat selesai, jangan ganggu, Toshinoji!"

-HijiGin-

Tak ada yang mengetahui rencana Hijikata untuk pergi ke masa lalu dan merubah masa depan. Ia akan melakukannya seorang diri, jadi ia tidak akan memberitahu orang lain. Cukup pak tua Gengai saja yang tahu.

Berbulan-bulan ia menunggu kabar dari mekanik tua itu, namun tak kunjung datang. Yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini hanya berusaha menyibukkan diri agar tidak selalu teringat kenangannya bersama dengan si rambut perak bodoh.

Setelah menunggu lebih lama, dengan segera Hijikata menghampiri Gengai dalam ruangannya setelah diberi kabar pak tua itu untuk menemuinya. Bahkan pria pecinta mayones itu tidak segan meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan sudah mempersiapkan benda-benda yang akan dibawanya dalam sebuah tas.

"Oh, Toshinoji, kau cepat datang."

"Apa kau berhasil membuatnya?"

"Hmph. Jangan meremehkanku. Tentu saja aku berhasil. Aku harus mendeteksi gelombang energinya lebih dulu agar bisa mengonversinya menjadi-"

"Oke. Jadi, apakah alat itu bisa membawaku ke masa lalu saat masih perang Joui di mana Gintoki dan yang lainnya berada?"

Gengai berdecak kesal melihat antusias Hijikata yang tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan dari omongannya yang terputus. Pria ini sama tidak sabarnya seperti Gintoki. Pantas saja mereka memiliki hubungan cinta-benci saat dulu.

Menghela napas, pak tua itu mengeluarkan alat yang ia klaim sebagai mesin waktu dalam bentuk arloji. Sesuai seperti yang disarankan Hijikata.

"Itu hal mudah. Kau bisa langsung menggunakan alat ini ke waktu dan tempat yang kau inginkan di masa apapun."

Mengambil mesin waktu dengan bentuk jam tangan tersebut, mata birunya menyipit memperhatikan benda itu.

"Benda ini dapat melakukan perjalanan waktu lebih dari dua kali, 'kan? Aku tidak mau tertahan di masa lalu seperti yang ada di film Dead-"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Toshinoji. Kujamin alat ini dapat membuatmu datang dan pergi ke masa apapun dengan bebas tanpa ada efek samping."

Hijikata mengangguk setuju. Ia tidak lagi meragukan kemampuan mekanik di depannya. Dengan segera ia mengenakan arloji itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kalau begitu biar kucoba."

"Eh? Sekarang?"

Hijikata memutar lingkaran yang ada di arloji tersebut dan melihat layar di tengahnya menunjukkan waktu dan tempat yang ditujunya. Tanah Sekigahara pada 15 tahun lalu, ia akan melindungi Gintoki dari kutukan Kodoku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Gengai-san."

"Ah, tunggu, Toshino-"

Sosok Hijikata sudah menghilang sebelum Gengai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beberapa detik ia masih diam di tempatnya semula, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas.

"Aku belum selesai bicara kalau dia tidak akan mendarat dengan mulus. Ah, ya sudahlah. Toshinoji sama kuatnya dengan Ginnoji, kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja."

-HijiGin-

Melewati ruang dan waktu, tubuh Hijikata serasa ditarik dari berbagai arah, berputar-putar membuat perutnya serasa diaduk. Hal ini membuatnya mual.

Begitu momen itu selesai dan merasa ada angin sejuk yang berembus mengenai tubuhnya, ia hampir menghela napas lega. Ya, hampir. Berikutnya si pria berambut hitam berteriak panik karena ia sedang terjatuh dari ketinggian.

"OIIIIII!!! KENAPA AKU HARUS JATUH DARI TEMPAT SETINGGI INI?! DASAR PAK TUA TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Dalam keadaan panik Hijikata mencoba mencari buku panduan dari mesin waktu tersebut namun nihil. Tapi ia melihat ada tombol kecil di samping arloji itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia tekan tombol itu dan muncullah balon transparan yang membungkus tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia dapat menghela napas lega.

Mungkin ini adalah sistem keselamatan yang dibuat mekanik tua itu. Tapi Hijikata menyadari bahwa ia masih terjatuh dengan kecepatan yang konstan. Pria itu pun dapat melihat dataran di bawahnya.

Tunggu, kalau ia tetap terjatuh begini, bukankah saat balon ini mencapai daratan justru akan pecah? Jika begitu, bukankah tubuhnya akan tetap hancur?

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau aku mati karena jatuh sebelum mencegah Enmi menanamkan kutukan Kodoku pada Gintoki, sama saja percuma! GYAAAAAAA ..."

Hijikata berteriak histeris saat balon transparan yang menyelubunginya sudah hampir bertabrakan dengan daratan di bawahnya. Namun yang tidak ia duga justru balon itu memantul tinggi di atas permukaan tanah sambil mengaduk Hijikata di dalamnya. Menggelinding beberapa saat di antara hutan hingga membuat pohon-pohon di sana tumbang, barulah bola yang dikendarainya berhenti tepat di tengah pekarangan luas dari rumah tua besar yang tidak terpakai.

Pria berambut hitam itu berusaha bangkit perlahan dari posisi tengkurap. Sebelum akhirnya balon itu meledak dan ia menindih seseorang di bawahnya.

"Ugh ... sakit ..."

Mendengar suara orang yang merintih itu, iris biru Hijikata dapat melihat sosok yang ditindihnya. Napasnya tercekat.

"Gin ... toki ..."

Gintoki yang berada di bawahnya sedikit terkejut sambil memegang kepalanya yang kini memiliki rambut sedikit lebih panjang. Si bodoh itu memakai ikat kepala putih panjang, baju serba putih dan armor hitam yang melindungi dadanya. Wajahnya juga jauh tampak lebih muda. Tidak salah lagi bahwa ini adalah Gintoki pada masa perang Joui yang dijuluki Shiroyasha. Sepertinya saat menggelinding tadi, tidak sengaja Gintoki terdorong dan tertindih oleh balon transparan yang menyelubunginya.

"Siapa kau?"

Samar-samar si mantan polisi itu mendengar suara katana yang ditarik dari sarungnya. Banyak anggota Joui lain yang mengelilinginya dengan katana teracung ke arahnya. Memperhatikan sekitar, Hijikata tahu bahwa dirinya berada di tempat persembunyian kelompok Joui yang dipimpin Gintoki dan rekan-rekannya.

"Hei, jawab! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa tujuanmu tiba-tiba datang ke tempat ini?" Salah satu patriot Joui menanyainya.

"Aku ... ugh!" Hijikata merintih memegangi perutnya. Hal ini membuat patriot Joui lain waspada dan membuat Gintoki sedikit khawatir dengan pria yang masih menindihnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Gintoki ... menjauhlah sebelum-HOEK!"

"Gyaaaa ... Gintoki-saaaann!!!"

Terlambat. Hijikata sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya. Setelah terombang-ambing melewati ruang dan waktu, ditambah teraduk-aduk di dalam bola transparan yang menyelamatkannya menjadi bubur, pria pemilik iris biru itu akhirnya memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat ke wajah Gintoki.

"Ma-maaf, aku-hoek!"

"Berengsek! Berhenti muntah pada wajahku!"

Sekuat tenaga Gintoki mendorong pria yang sudah mengotori wajahnya dengan muntahan lalu beranjak pergi. Sementara itu Hijikata kini dikepung oleh anggota Joui lainnya dan ia tidak dapat bertindak gegabah. Jadi ia mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Ahahaha ... ahahaha ... jadi teringat pertemuan pertama kita ya, Kintoki?"

"Diam kau, Tatsuma!"

Meski masih tertawa, Tatsuma mendapat tendangan sayang dari Takasugi yang juga kesal karena mendapat 'salam' tidak enak seperti yang dialami Gintoki. Walau terbaring di atas tanah pun Tatsuma masih tertawa dengan bodoh.

-HijiGin-

To be continue

-HijiGin-

Manzai, lawakan dr jepang mirip stand up comedy. Terdiri dr Tsukkomi (si pintar) dan Boke (si bego). Biasanya si Boke ngmg nyerocos ngelawak tp si Tsukkomi yg ngebantah2in.

Nah di Gintama yg selalu jd Tsukkomi itu si Hijikata n Shinpachi, walopun kdg2 mereka jd Boke jg trgntg ceritanya...

Yak chap 2 kali ini cuma 1,5k words. Dikit ye?

Kalem ya sis, chap dpn bakal lbh dr 2k words lg kok... biarkan HijiGin bertemu dengan 'santai' di sini...

Kali ini judul chap diambil dr opening gintama ke 12... salah 1 OST Gintama kesukaan gw... diliat dr liriknya yg pas, jd gw pake aja...

Thanks for reading, comment n support


	3. 3 Glorious Days

Gintama copyright Sorachi Hideaki

Glorious Days by THREE LIGHTS DOWN KINGS

Tema Utama : Changing Destiny

Sub tema : Back to the Past

Genre : Fantasy / Romance

Kategori : Cerita Pendek

Setting : Gintama Movie 2 : Kanketsu-hen – Yorozuya yo Eien Nare

Pair : HijiGin/Hijikata Toshiro x Sakata Gintoki

slight

TakaGin/Takasugi Shinsuke x Sakata Gintoki

Warning : yaoi, BL, boyxboy, breaking the walls

-HijiGin-

"Aku tidak ada maksud jahat dengan kelompok kalian."

Hijikata berusaha meyakinkan semua patriot Joui yang ada di sana. Masih dengan posisi tangan terangkat menandakan ia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada mereka. Dapat ia lihat pula tak jauh dari tempatnya dikepung, berdiri Gintoki, Katsura, Takasugi dan pria dengan logat Tosa-Ben bernama Sakamoto Tatsuma. Semuanya memandang dengan waspada.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?" Gintoki bertanya dengan wajah kesal. Bisa dilihat urat muncul di wajahnya yang telah bersih dari muntahan.

Hijikata memperhatikan saksama sosok kekasihnya yang tampak jauh lebih muda. Meski proporsi tubuhnya tidak sesekal yang diingatnya, setidaknya tidak sekurus sebelum kematiannya. Sepertinya juga sedikit lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Hijikata. Tak sadar jika telah memandang Gintoki dengan pandangan rindu, membuat si pemuda berambut perak itu merinding.

"Berhenti memandangku!" dengkus Gintoki. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh saat mata biru itu memandangnya begitu intens. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa detak jantungnya menjadi sedikit lebih cepat. Memang, sih, pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dengan sorot mata tajam dan garis wajah tegas meskipun tampak sudah berumur jauh lebih tua dibandingkan mereka yang ada di sini. Andai saja Gintoki wanita, sudah pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta dengan si pria misterius.

"Maaf." Hijikata menghela napas. Kedua tangannya ia turunkan dan mengepal di samping tubuh, menahan dirinya agar tidak menerjang Gintoki lalu memeluknya. Ia merindukan sosok kekasih yang di masanya telah tiada. Semua anggota Joui yang berada di sana masih mengacungkan pedang ke arahnya. "Aku ke sini untuk menghancurkan Enmi dan pasukan Penghancur Dunia yang dikirim Amanto." _Agar aku dapat melindungi Gintoki._

Mereka terkejut mendengarnya dan mulai ricuh saling berbicara satu sama lain. Banyak yang menuduhnya sebagai mata-mata dan sebagainya. Tapi Hijikata tidak peduli. Dari awal sesungguhnya ia tidak berniat untuk bertemu dengan Gintoki dan kelompoknya, kenyataannya bertolak belakang. Jadi, masalah mereka menerimanya atau tidak asalkan dirinya dapat membunuh Enmi dan mencegah Gintoki terkena kutukan Kodoku, ia akan tetap melakukannya meski harus seorang diri.

"Dari mana kautahu mengenai pasukan Penghancur Dunia dan Enmi? Dan kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan mereka?" Kali ini Katsura yang bertanya.

Menatap lurus pada Katsura yang juga terbilang masih muda, Hijikata menjawab dengan lantang. "Untuk membalas kematian kekasihku."

Satu kalimat itu membuat semua orang terdiam. Balas dendam adalah kata yang tidak asing bagi mereka para patriot Joui. Sebagian dari diri mereka juga memiliki alasan itu untuk berdiri di sini. Kehilangan sosok yang mereka sayangi menjadi motivasi mereka untuk mengangkat katana dan memerangi Amanto yang semena-mena di bumi. Meski harus bersimbah darah, terluka, kehilangan teman dan nyawa, mereka tetap teguh untuk mengusir Amanto yang merajalela.

Melihat pandangan tajam yang diberikan pria berambut hitam di depannya, Katsura pun memutuskan, "Baiklah, lepaskan dia."

"Katsura-san, tapi-"

"Oi, Zura, kau yakin? Pria ini tidak jelas asal-usulnya, kautahu." Takasugi mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sepasang mata hijau memandang tajam pada sosok pria jangkung dengan pakaian serba hitam itu.

"Bukan Zura, namaku Katsura. Matanya tidak berbohong. Aku bisa mengetahuinya bahwa pria ini jujur."

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri bahwa orang ini datang dengan sangat mencurigakan. Lihat saja balon transparan besar yang tadi dinaikinya. Itu bukan benda yang dibuat di bumi. Mungkin saja dia Amanto."

"Maaf menyela, tapi itu buatan manusia dan dibuat di bumi. Lalu aku juga manusia bumi," ujar Hijikata memotong keraguan Takasugi.

"Kau dengar?"

"Ahahaha ... ahahaha ... Aku setuju dengan Zura. Sepertinya dia berada di pihak yang sama dengan kita."

Takasugi memandang tajam pada rekan-rekannya lalu pada Hijikata. Iris hijaunya melirik pada Gintoki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang dijuluki Shiroyasha itu memandang ke arah si pria berambut hitam sambil memegang dagunya seolah berpikir. Melihat rekan sekaligus rivalnya sejak kecil itu, Takasugi yakin bahwa Gintoki akan berpikir ulang untuk melepaskan si pria misterius.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin kupastikan darimu, Paman."

Alis Hijikata mengernyit mendengar panggilannya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa saat ini mereka memang memiliki selisih umur yang cukup jauh.

Jika dipikir ulang, sejak kecil Gintoki sudah berhadapan dengan peperangan dan kematian berkali-kali. Sedangkan dirinya masihlah belajar menempa ilmu atau bertarung dengan siapa pun seperti berandalan jalanan. Sungguh jalan yang mereka tempuh sangatlah berbeda jauh perbedaannya. Karenanya sejak dulu sesungguhnya Hijikata sangat mengagumi Gintoki yang tetap berusaha mempertahankan prinsip hidupnya di jalan yang benar meski penderitaan yang menyakitkan dirasakan berkali-kali. Meski ia kini dapat melihat sosok muda Gintoki, tetap saja rindu akan kekasihnya itu tak begitu saja terhapuskan.

Gintoki maju dua langkah mendekat. Beberapa anggota Joui yang ada di hadapannya menyingkir seolah memberi ruang bagi si pemuda berambut perak untuk melihat jelas pada si pria misterius. Iris merahnya memandang serius pada sosok di depannya.

"Hei, Paman, bisakah kau berteriak _'Here we go! Let's Party!'_ , dengan berpose-UWAAAAH!" Gintoki ditendang Takasugi hingga terjerembap jatuh.

"Apa maksudmu, Bodoh? Seriuslah sedikit!"

"Gintoki, ini bukan saatnya bermain-main!"

"Ahahaha ... ahahaha ..."

Sebulir keringat bertengger di kepala Hijikata. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Takasugi dan Katsura menginjak-injak Gintoki tanpa belas kasihan, sedangkan Tatsuma hanya tertawa saja melihat kelakuan antik rekan-rekannya. Bahkan anggota Joui lainnya hanya menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepala. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran bodoh semacam ini.

Kini Hijikata pun menyadari bahwa kebodohan mereka yang sering tiba-tiba muncul memang sudah terjadi sejak dulu. Terutama Gintoki. Si rambut perak itu sepertinya tidak banyak berubah sejak dulu hingga akhir hayatnya. Tetap bodoh dan menyebalkan. Membuat Hijikata tersenyum kecil dengan ekspresi rindu.

Dengan kasar si pemuda yang dijuluki Shiroyasha itu mendorong kedua rekan yang menganiaya dirinya.

"Berhenti kalian! Sakit, Bodoh! Aku hanya penasaran kenapa suaranya terdengar familier dengan Date Masamune dari Sengoku Basa-UHUEK!"

(A/N : Nakai Kazuya pengisi suara Date Masamune dari Sengoku Basara dan Hijikata Toshiro dari Gintama)

Kali ini Takasugi meninju perut Gintoki tanpa belas kasihan. Ekspresinya berubah sangat bengis dan memandang tajam tubuh si pemilik rambut perak yang sedang tersungkur menahan sakit.

"Oi, Sialan. Berhentilah bermain gim disaat perang begini. Kau benar-benar ingin mati, ya?"

"Gintoki, bermain gim terlalu banyak dapat merusak otakmu dan etiket sebagai seorang samurai," ujar Katsura sambil menghela napas berat.

"Diam kalian, Sarutobi Sasuke dan Takenaka Hanbei! Aku sebal karena tidak ikut berperan dalam gim itu!"

(A/N : Koyasu Takehito mengisi suara Sarutobi Sasuke dari Sengoku Basara dan Takasugi Shinsuke dari Gintama. Ishida Akira mengisi suara Takenaka Hanbei dari Sengoku Basara dan Katsura Kotaro dari Gintama.)

 _Jika saja kautahu bahwa Tot-san, si gembel Madao, pemimpin Hyakka Yoshiwara, ketua ninja klan Hattori dan si botak Umibouzu ikut berperan dalam gim itu, kau pasti akan lebih mengamuk dari ini, Gintoki._

Kali ini Gintoki melawan ketika kedua rekannya yang mencoba menebas dengan menggunakan pedang masing-masing. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani melerai mereka bertiga. Meski tampak seperti bermain-main, Hijikata menyadari bahwa ayunan pedang mereka sangat cepat dan efisien. Namun ketiganya dapat menghindar, menangkis dan menyerang kembali dengan tak kalah hebat. Mereka dapat membaca gerakan lawannya dengan mudah.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Katsura di masanya, mereka bertiga memang tumbuh serta berkembang bersama dan terlalu sering mengayun pedang bersama sehingga dapat mengasah kemampuan masing-masing dengan cepat. Tidak heran jika mereka menjadi pemimpin Joui yang disegani dan ditakuti pada usia muda.

"Ahahaha ... ahahaha ... Selamat, Paman. Tampaknya kau diterima dalam kelompok ini. Jika mereka sudah seperti itu, artinya mereka tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiranmu di antara kami."

"Uh ... terima kasih?" Hijikata tidak yakin harus berkata apa atau merespon bagaimana. Sebelum tiba-tiba Gintoki, Katsura dan Takasugi berbalik dan kini menghajar Tatsuma dengan menginjaknya secara bersamaan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa yang kalian lakukan, Kintoki, Zura, Takasugi? Hentikan!"

"Apa maksudmu, Tatsuma? Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah kami katakan!" Gintoki menginjak Tatsuma tanpa mengurangi tenaga.

"Sakamato, sejak kapan kau jadi penerjemah? Lagipula terjemahanmu itu tidak sesuai!" Katsura tidak kalah sarkas.

"Kubunuh kau." Takasugi yang paling kejam.

Hijikata hanya tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepala melihat polah mereka di masa ini. Membayangkan keadaan mereka di 15 tahun yang akan datang membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

Katsura mungkin tidak banyak berubah, masih sering bertingkah bodoh. Hanya saja tindakannya sebagai teroris kian agresif sejak Gintoki menghilang. Tatsuma tidak ada kabarnya. Katsura menduga bahwa si pemimpin Kaientai itu telah dibuang anak-anak buahnya karena sikapnya yang semakin konyol. Sedangkan Takasugi dikabarkan meninggalkan terkena wabah putih. Lalu Gintoki yang meregang nyawa di tangannya, hanya tinggal Katsura yang tersisa. Mengetahui rekan-rekannya telah meninggalkannya, tidak heran jika Katsura semakin gencar dalam melemparkan bom-bom buatannya. Tentu saja pria berambut hitam panjang itu akan kesepian.

"Hei, Paman, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi diam?"

Mengangkat alis hitamnya, iris biru Hijikata bertemu pandang dengan iris merah Shiroyasha. Ia tersenyum lembut tanpa disadari. Membuat Gintoki harus menahan rona merah yang hampir muncul di wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sebagai diterimanya aku dalam kelompok Joui ini, akan kuberikan sesuatu sebagai perkenalan."

Merogoh tasnya yang cukup besar, Hijikata mengambil sesuatu dari dalam dan mengeluarkan benda yang membuat beberapa orang di sana memberikan pandangan berbinar, termasuk Gintoki. Ya, pria berambut hitam dengan poni yang dibelah tengah itu mengeluarkan sebotol sake.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana caranya botol sake yang dibawa Hijikata tidak pecah saat terjatuh tadi, si penulis ingin menjawab "Karena ini 'kan Gintama.", tapi tahu kalau jawaban itu tidak relevan maka akan diganti dengan lebih logis.

Karena sejak Gintoki meninggalkannya, selain mayones dan rokok yang sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, ia pun mulai bergantung pada sake. Hampir setiap hari ia tidak lupa mengonsumsi minuman itu, sama seperti dua benda penting lainnya. Saat ia mendapat kabar dari Gengai tentang mesin waktu yang dimintanya, ia segera menyiapkan botol sake kesukaannya yang dibungkus dengan berlapis-lapis handuk. Ditambah lagi saat terjatuh di dalam balon transparan tadi, rupanya balon tersebut memiliki fungsi peredam benturan sehingga meskipun Hijikata dan tas yang dibawanya berbenturan dengan seluruh dinding balon, sedikit pun ia tidak merasakan sakit apalagi terluka. Kecuali rasa mual tentu saja.

"I-itu ... Asahi Shuzou Dassai '23 Ni-Wari San-Bu' Junmai Daiginjo Sake!" Gintoki memekik sambil menunjuk dengan gemetaran botol sake yang digenggam Hijikata.

Asahi Shuzo Dassai '23 Ni-Wari San-Bu' Junmai Daiginjo Sake adalah salah satu sake dengan kualitas premium. Karena tidak menggunakan alkohol maka disebut Junmai. Sedangkan sebagai sake berjenis Junmai Daiginjo, maka memiliki komposisi bahan dengan rasio beras putih kurang dari 50%, kouji beras, dan air. Sake yang dibuat oleh Asahi Shuzou ini berasal dari kota Iwakuni, Prefektur Yamaguchi dan menjadi sake yang disukai banyak orang karena rasanya yang ringan dengan aromanya yang harum. Pada umumnya, rasanya lebih lezat dan lebih harum dibandingkan dengan Daiginjo yang lain.

Dengan liur yang menetes dan jemari yang bergerak liar untuk menyentuh botol sake itu, Gintoki tidak malu untuk menunjukkan kecintaannya pada sake. Meski seharusnya ia belum boleh mencoba minuman sake berdasarkan hukum karena ia masih berumur 18 tahun. Tapi sejak kapan Sakata Gintoki menjadi seorang penurut?

Sadar akan tindakannya, pemuda berambut perak itu berdeham pelan.

"Baiklah, Paman. Kau diterima di sini. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Hi-" Hijikata bungkam.

"Hi?" Gintoki menaikkan alisnya agar pria dewasa di depannya melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

Sial. Tidak mungkin ia menyebutkan nama lengkapnya pada Gintoki dan lainnya. Memang saat ini mereka tidak saling mengenal, namun di masa mendatang mereka akan saling mengejar dan dikejar meski ada saatnya mereka saling bekerjasama. Tapi dalam tahun-tahun awal, mereka selalu berada di sisi yang berlawanan.

"Hi ... jiki. Namaku Hijiki Tosshi."

"Hijiki?" Mereka membeo mengulang nama palsu Hijikata. "Nama yang tidak pernah kudengar. Bukankah itu adalah rumput laut cokelat yang tumbuh liar di daerah pantai berbatu?" tanya Katsura seraya memasang pose berpikir.

Hijikata menelan salivanya. Ia tahu bahwa Katsura sangatlah jenius tidak kalah seperti Takasugi. Hanya saja karena sikapnya yang sering bertingkah konyol, tak ada yang percaya ketika pria berambut hitam panjang itu dengan cepat dan mudah membuat jalur kabur saat terdesak. Banyak yang mengira bahwa keahlian Katsura tidak lebih hebat dibandingkan Gintoki atau Takasugi. Sebaliknya membuat jalur kabur bagi rekan-rekannya agar tidak banyak pasukan mereka yang terbunuh saat terdesak merupakan kemampuan yang sangat dibutuhkan dalam taktik perang. Karenanya semasa Hijikata masih menjadi Shinsengumi, ia tahu betapa sulitnya menangkap pria yang dijuluki titisan _Lupin the Third_ ini.

"Ya-yah ... kau tahu sendiri bahwa Hijiki cukup digandrungi. Jadi kurasa bukan nama yang aneh untuk digunakan."

"Oh ... apa ini, Paman? Kau mau bilang kalau karena nama dan wajahmu yang tampan, kau jadi digandrungi banyak wanita? Sombong sekali kau," Gintoki berdecih sebal sambil mengupil dengan kelingkingnya.

 _Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu, Bodoh. Kau saja yang berasumsi begitu._

Hijikata tak sanggup untuk tidak memasang ekspresi sama sebalnya dengan Gintoki. Benar-benar pria berambut perak ini sejak dulu sangat mudah membuat orang lain kesal. Ia tahu bahwa Gintoki selalu kesal dan protes dengan wajahnya yang tampan sehingga digandrungi banyak wanita. Alasan kesalnya karena si bodoh pemalas itu jadi kalah popularitas dengannya. Bukan berarti dirinya bangga, hanya saja hal bodoh seperti itu tidak pernah digubrisnya.

"Ahahaha ... ahahaha ... Ada apa, Kintoki? Bukankah paman itu adalah tipe kesukaanmu? Tampan, tinggi, pandangan taja-hmph."

"Ta-tsu-ma. Kubunuh kau!" Gintoki sudah menarik katana dari sarungnya dan menerjang Tatsuma yang menangkis sambil tertawa.

"Ahahaha ... ahahaha ... kau sendiri yang mengatakannya saat mabuk, Kintoki. Kau lebih suka melihat pria yang lebih tinggi darimu dengan paras tampan. Kau bilang jika ada orang yang setinggiku dengan wajah lebih tampan dari Takasugi, orang itu adalah tipemu."

 _Huh?_

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakannya. Jangan asal bicara kau, Bodoh!"

Gerakan Gintoki yang menyerang Tatsuma menjadi tidak terarah dan banyak celah. Mungkinkah pria berambut perak itu sedang merasa malu? Rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat si keriting itu bertindak seperti tidak kenal kata malu dalam kamus hidupnya. Tapi melihat reaksinya ditambah sekilas iris biru Hijikata menangkap rona merah pada pipinya, mungkinkah itu?

Bibir si pria perokok berat itu menukik. Gintoki yang melihatnya sekilas ingin merobek mulut itu namun pada akhirnya memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain.

Pada akhirnya Katsura yang melerai dan mempersilakan Hijikata bergabung ke dalam rumah tradisional besar itu yang kini menjadi markas mereka. Hampir semua anggota Joui ikut ke dalamnya kecuali beberapa orang yang bertugas untuk berjaga di luar.

-HijiGin-

To be continue

-HijiGin-

Gw dah ksh warning kalo ff ini bakal byk breaking the walls khas Gintama...

Pasti dah pd tau ya kalo "Here we go! Let's Party!" itu kalimat khas yg sering dikeluarin Date Masamune-nya Sengoku Basara kalo mau gelud...

Makanya di 2 episode Gintama udah prnh disebut jg soal Nakai Kazuya yg ngisi suara Hijikata n Masamune...

Pas episode yg hostclub Takamagahara n pertarungan ranking character...

That's why gw suka Hijikata sbg seme krn Masamune jg seme buat gw... buat fans ZoroSanji One Piece jg pasti sependapat ma gw...

Judul chapter diambil dr Ending ke 25 Gintama... ini jg fave song gw dr Gintama...

Oke, selanjutnya bakal ada adegan romantis HijiGin... muehehehehe..

Thanks for reading, comment and support


	4. 4 Decided

Gintama copyright Sorachi Hideaki

Decided by UVERworld

Tema Utama : Changing Destiny

Sub tema : Back to the Past

Genre : Fantasy / Romance

Kategori : Cerita Pendek

Setting : Gintama Movie 2 : Kanketsu-hen – Yorozuya yo Eien Nare

Pair : HijiGin/Hijikata Toshiro x Sakata Gintoki

slight

TakaGin/Takasugi Shinsuke x Sakata Gintoki

Warning : yaoi, BL, boyxboy, breaking the walls

 **-HijiGin-**

Malam telah larut ketika semua anggota Joui sudah tertidur lelap. Melihat bulan sabit yang berada di langit gelap, Hijikata bersandar pada salah satu pilar di teras. Tak lupa sebatang rokok Mayoboro favorit terselip di antara dua jari kanannya. Sesekali mengisap nikmat dan mengembuskan asap tebal ke udara.

Entah sudah berapa batang ia habiskan untuk merokok, dapat ia lihat beberapa anggota Joui yang sedang berjaga di dekat gerbang meski hanya diterangi sedikit cahaya bulan. Mantan polisi pemerintah ini sudah terbiasa melihat dalam gelap karena Edo di masanya telah ditinggalkan banyak manusia yang bermigrasi ke luar bumi. Karenanya banyak tempat yang kini gelap gulita saat malam karena berkurangnya tenaga manusia untuk mengatur sumber listrik.

Menghela napas berat, Hijikata berpikir butuh beberapa hari lagi agar ia dan kelompok Joui ini berhadapan dengan Penghancur Dunia dan Enmi. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa mencegah Gintoki atau siapa pun terkena kutukan Kodoku. Ia tidak boleh gagal.

Merasakan kejanggalan, pria berambut hitam itu segera mematikan puntung rokoknya. Menggenggam katana yang ada di sampingnya, ia mulai buka suara.

"Keluarlah."

Satu kalimat itu membuatnya melihat bayangan seseorang tak jauh dari sudut matanya. Menoleh sedikit, sosok pria bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dengan iris mata hijaunya menatap tajam pada Hijikata. Menghela napas, perlahan ia bangkit dari tempatnya bersantai.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Takasugi Shinsuke?"

Takasugi tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Bisa dirasakan tatapan matanya yang memandang penuh curiga. Hijikata tetap bergeming.

Di antara empat pemimpin Joui, pria yang memiliki helai keunguan ini adalah yang paling berbahaya dibandingkan lainnya. Selain cerdas dan kuat, ideologinya yang berbahaya menjadi sosok yang ditakuti sekaligus disegani. Pemimpin Kiheitai yang tidak hanya ditakuti pemerintah di masa depan, tapi juga ditakuti oleh para Amanto di masa perang Joui. Sejak dulu Hijikata selalu waspada jika berhadapan dengan orang ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Memasang wajah datar, Hijikata menjawab, "Bisakah kau bertanya dengan lebih spesifik lagi?"

Berdecak kesal sambil menyipitkan mata, Takasugi bungkam beberapa saat seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria di hadapannya. Cara berdirinya yang tegak itu sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa si orang baru ini tak kalah waspada dengannya. Padahal saat menghadapi anggota Joui lain, pria yang mengaku bernama 'Hijiki' ini tampak santai tanpa takut diserang tiba-tiba. Terutama dengan ketiga rekannya yang lain justru semakin akrab dengan mereka.

Takasugi tahu bahwa pria ini bukanlah orang biasa. Dia pasti berada di tingkatan yang sama seperti dirinya atau bahkan lebih. Orang yang dapat mendeteksi keberadaan orang lain dengan mudah sudah jelas bukan orang biasa. Pria pendek ini masih mencurigai si paman di depannya.

"Apa sebenarnya maksud dari kedatanganmu? Kau tidak mungkin dengan sengaja ingin bergabung dengan kelompok kami dan bertarung dengan Penghancur Dunia. Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Hijikata mendengkus mendengarnya. Analisa Takasugi memang yang paling tajam. Pantas saat dulu masih menjadi Shinsengumi, ia kesulitan menghadapi kelompok teroris yang dipimpin pria ini.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya tadi. Aku datang untuk menghancurkan Penghancur Dunia agar dapat membalaskan kematian kekasihku. Dan benar seperti yang kau katakan, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kelompok Joui kalian hingga akhirnya bergabung. Pada awalnya aku benar-benar tidak berniat bertemu apalagi bergabung, tapi jika peluang untuk mengalahkan para penyihir itu semakin besar saat dilakukan banyak orang, maka akan kulakukan bagaimanapun caranya."

Lagi-lagi hening melanda di antara keduanya. Hanya suara angin berembus memainkan helaian rambut mereka. Kompetisi memandang lawannya masih berlangsung. Karena sedetik saja teralihkan maka orang di depannya bisa langsung menyerang tanpa ampun.

"Kau ... mengenal Gintoki. Dari mana kautahu tentangnya?"

Alis Hijikata terangkat. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Pada masa ini bukankah Gintoki memang dikenal? Menurutnya bukan hal yang aneh. Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal Shiroyasha di masa ini?

Tunggu. Mungkinkah ...

Hijikata menyeringai memandang Takasugi.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak kau kenal ternyata mengenal Gintoki?"

Clang.

Dua katana saling berbenturan keras menghasilkan suara yang bergema di malam sunyi. Hijikata menahan serangan Takasugi dengan mudah. Ia patut berbangga diri sekarang karena dapat menahan serangan calon teroris di depannya ini.

Kedua katana itu bergesekan dan bergetar karena tekanan kekuatan yang disalurkan oleh masing-masing samurai. Ekspresi Takasugi tampak jelas penuh amarah. Iris hijaunya memandang penuh nafsu membunuh. Seringaian masih betah menghiasi bibir Hijikata.

Ya, Hijikata tahu jika Takasugi Shinsuke memiliki perasaan khusus pada si keriting berambut perak. Bukan karena ia sengaja mencari tahu hubungan keduanya, tapi karena Takasugi di masanya yang mengakui hal itu lebih dulu. Tidak secara terang-terangan pastinya.

Aksi terorisme yang dilakukan Takasugi paska perang Joui dilakukannya tidak hanya untuk membalas kematian guru mereka, tapi juga untuk Gintoki. Akan terdengar konyol jika Gintoki yang mendengarnya, tapi Hijikata percaya apa yang diucapkan pria bermata satu itu.

 _"Hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum mata kiri ini kehilangan penglihatannya adalah ekspresi Gintoki yang menitikkan air mata dengan tersenyum sebelum memenggal kepala Shouyo-sensei. Dan aku benci melihat wajah bodohnya seperti itu lagi. Sejak itu, aku bertekad menghancurkan Bakufu yang membuatnya seperti itu, meski harus berhadapan dengan Gintoki nantinya. Asalkan ekspresinya saat itu tidak terlihat lagi, apapun akan kulakukan."_

Takasugi mengatakannya paska peperangan melawan Utsuro. Meski setelahnya pria itu tidak lagi berurusan dengan terorisme, ia menghilang tanpa jejak. Walaupun sudah membantu agar bumi tidak hancur oleh Utsuro dan Tendoshu, pria bermata satu itu masihlah dianggap sebagai teroris dan buronan pemerintah. Jadi, sepertinya sengaja bersembunyi.

Dari kalimatnya, Hijikata dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pria bermata hijau itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada si keriting. Entah sebagai sahabat sejak kecil atau lebih dari itu. Tapi melihat reaksinya saat ini, pasti yang ke-2.

"Jangan asal bicara kau, Pak Tua. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Gintoki," geram Takasugi tanpa mengurangi nafsu membunuhnya.

Mendengkus seraya menyeringai semakin lebar, pria berambut hitam itu memajukan kepalanya sedikit dan berbisik pada lawan bicaranya. "Aku mengenal Gintoki lebih dari dugaanmu."

Kali ini Takasugi sungguh-sungguh akan menebas leher pria di depannya. Menarik katana-nya, ia segera melancarkan serangan lain. Semakin cepat dan ganas tanpa kehilangan keseimbangannya. Namun beberapa kali ia hampir mengenai, pria di depannya dengan mudah menghindar bahkan menangkisnya.

Takasugi sebagai pemimpin Kiheitai yang ditakuti karena selalu menyerang di garis depan tidak ingin mengakui bahwa kemampuan pria bernama 'Hijiki' ini sangatlah hebat. Ia adalah salah satu Jouishishi yang menjadi legenda, tidak akan dirinya dipermalukan oleh orang tua.

Beberapa kali serangan yang dilancarkan Takasugi hampir melukai Hijikata tapi berhasil dielakkan. Beruntung kemampuannya saat ini sudah berkembang, dirinya yang masih menjadi Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi mungkin akan kesulitan. Melihat serangan Takasugi yang semakin gencar, ia berusaha bertahan sebisa mungkin. Sebelum akhirnya Hijikata melihat celah dalam serangan dari pemimpin Kiheitai itu ketika menyerang secara horizontal, sisi kirinya terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang mengarahkan katana-nya ke sisi kiri Takasugi tepat akan menebas rusuk kirinya.

"Sial-"

Belum sempat katana-nya melukai tubuh Takasugi, sebuah katana lain menghentikannya. Kedua pria yang tengah bertarung itu terkejut ketika melihat sosok lain menginterupsi mereka.

"Gintoki."

Pria berambut perak itu menangkis serangan Hijikata yang akan melukai tubuh Takasugi dengan katana-nya. Melihat itu, pria berambut hitam segera menyingkirkan pedangnya.

"Berhenti ikut campur, Gintoki!"

"Siapa yang ikut campur? Aku hanya menghentikan pertikaian tidak berguna ini," ujar Gintoki dengan ekspresi malas seraya mengupil.

"Apa maksudmu tidak berguna? Aku harus-"

"Gya, gya, gya, gya. Kau ini berisik sekali, Takasugi. Kau bilang akan menguji kemampuannya, bukan bertarung dan saling bunuh. Jadi, menurutku semua ini sudah cukup. Kau sudah lepas kendali, Bodoh." Gintoki membuang upil yang didapatnya ke sembarang arah.

Takasugi bungkam meski ekspresinya masih dilanda amarah. Memang tujuan awalnya adalah menguji kemampuan orang baru ini. Tapi rupanya ia terbawa suasana dan jadi bernafsu untuk membunuh pria di depannya. 'Hijiki' itu dapat mengimbangi kekuatannya bahkan sempat akan melukainya jika tidak dihentikan Gintoki. Ia kesal karena lengah. Tak banyak bicara lagi, si pemimpin Kiheitai berjalan ke arah rumah besar, tempat semua anggota Joui tengah tertidur lelap.

Gintoki menghela napas dengan kelakuan rekannya. Memang pria di depannya ini sedikit mencurigakan, ia setuju dengan Takasugi untuk menjajal kemampuan berpedang si paman. Tapi ia juga setuju dengan Zura bahwa pria berambut hitam ini berkata jujur.

"Jadi kalian masih mencurigaiku?" tanya Hijikata sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Mengedikkan bahu Gintoki menjawab, "Kau tiba-tiba datang dan bilang ingin menghancurkan Penghancur Dunia dan Enmi, kurasa wajar saja jika kami curiga."

Mengisap rokoknya sesaat lalu mengembuskannya, Hijikata mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Gintoki. Ia mengerti itu. Di masa perang seperti ini, tentu mencurigakan jika ada orang tidak dikenal menyatakan akan menghancurkan kelompok penyihir dari Amanto.

Iris biru Hijikata memperhatikan sosok Gintoki yang masih melihat ke arah bangunan tua tempat rekan-rekannya beristirahat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut perak itu, ia tidak ingin menduga. Perlahan ia melangkah menjauhi Gintoki dan duduk di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari sana. Menikmati acara merokoknya.

Meski tak melihat, ia bisa merasakan Gintoki yang memandang ke arahnya. Tersenyum kecil Hijikata memberi isyarat untuk duduk di sampingnya. Si rambut keriting perak itu sempat memandang ragu sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan menerima undangan pria misterius di depannya. Gintoki duduk di samping Hijikata hanya berjarak dua jengkal.

Hening melanda di antara keduanya namun tidak ada rasa canggung. Sementara Hijikata merokok dengan santai, Gintoki memperhatikan bulan sabit di langit. Beberapa saat mereka tetap seperti itu sebelum akhirnya Gintoki buka suara.

"Dari mana kautahu namaku? Kecuali anggota Joui kami, tidak ada yang mengetahui nama asliku."

Hijikata terpaku mendengarnya. Pantas saja Takasugi mencurigainya. Ia lupa jika semasa perang ini Gintoki selalu dipanggil Shiroyasha oleh musuh-musuhnya. Bahkan paska perang tak banyak data tertulis akan sosok di sebelahnya ini. Hijikata membongkar identitasnya sendiri dengan bodoh.

"Ya-yah ... aku tahu saja." Ia bisa merasakan Gintoki yang memandangnya curiga. Tak pedulikan pandangan itu, Hijikata tetap mengisap rokoknya yang menyala.

"Kau bilang kekasihmu dibunuh oleh Penghancur Dunia, bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?"

Hijikata diam beberapa saat. Sulit baginya untuk menceritakan kembali pengalaman menyakitkan itu. Di mana ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Gintoki mati di depan matanya.

Melihat ekspresi paman di sebelahnya yang berubah suram, Gintoki jadi sedikit tidak enak hati menanyakan hal itu. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya. Meski ia tahu Shouyo belum mati, tapi dirinya merasa kehilangan saat sang guru direnggut dari sisinya oleh Tendoshu. Namun ia dan rekan-rekannya masih memiliki harapan untuk menyelamatkan Shouyo. Sedangkan pria di sebelahnya sudah kehilangan kekasihnya.

Baru saja Gintoki akan buka suara agar paman ini tidak perlu menceritakan perihal kematian kekasihnya, pria di sebelahnya sudah menjawabnya.

"Dia terkena kutukan Kodoku yang diberikan oleh Enmi pemimpin Penghancur Dunia tanpa disadari," ujar Hijikata. "Saat mengetahuinya, dia menghilang tanpa jejak dan muncul wabah putih akibat kutukan itu yang merenggut nyawa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Karena dia sebagai sumber dari wabah tersebut, kutukan itu mencegah inangnya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dia harus dibunuh agar kutukan itu berakhir."

Gintoki mendengarkan cerita si paman dengan saksama. Ia perhatikan bagaimana wajah tampan itu berubah semakin sedih di setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Pria ini jelas sangat terluka karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Hijikata menoleh pada Gintoki. Kedua iris berbeda warna saling pandang beberapa saat. Senyuman penuh kesedihan tercetak di sana kemudian.

"Dan aku yang telah mengakhiri hidupnya."

Terkesiap mendengarnya, pemilik mata merah itu membulatkan mata. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Pandangan si paman menyorot penuh kesedihan yang tak terbantahkan. Gintoki bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya menerima hal itu, membunuh orang yang dicintai dengan tangan sendiri. Jika dirinya harus membunuh Shouyo dengan tangannya, entah bagaimana ia harus menelan kenyataan itu.

"Dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya tapi tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku ..." Hijikata tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan bayangan wajah Gintoki yang bersimbah darah kembali menghantui ingatannya. Sungguh, Hijikata tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya dalam kondisi seperti itu lagi. Ia tidak sanggup. Bagaimanapun ia harus berhasil mencegah Gintoki di masa ini terkena kutukan Kodoku.

Melihat ekspresi pria di depannya, tanpa sadar membuat dada Gintoki berdenyut sakit. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan betapa menyakitkannya pengalaman si paman yang harus membunuh kekasihnya dengan tangan sendiri. Dirinya yang hanya kehilangan rekan-rekan Joui-nya sudah merasa sangat sedih, apalagi kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Hijikata tersentak ketika merasakan kehangatan pada tangannya. Di atas tangannya terdapat tangan putih yang menyentuhnya lembut. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langsung pada wajah muda Gintoki. Pemuda berambut perak itu memandangnya dengan khawatir meski ekspresinya terlihat datar. Hal ini membuat Hijikata tersenyum.

"Kurasa kekasihmu itu akan menyesal meninggalkanmu jika kau bersedih, Paman."

Mendengarnya membuat Hijikata tertawa kecil. Benar yang dikatakannya. Gintoki akan mengatainya bodoh dan semacamnya karena ia terus dilanda sedih. Lagi-lagi ia harus disadari oleh si keriting berambut perak. Entah sudah berapa kali si bodoh itu menyelamatkannya dari kesedihan dan keterpurukan. Bahkan Gintoki muda yang baru kali ini bertemu dengannya juga harus menyelamatkannya.

"Kau benar. Dia pasti akan memakiku bodoh karena terus bersedih."

"Pasti. Jika dia mencintaimu, tentunya tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih terus sepeninggalnya."

Hijikata terkekeh mendengarnya. Tentu saja Gintoki saat ini mengerti, karena mereka adalah orang yang sama. Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat saja Gintoki sanggup membuatnya bangkit dan kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia begitu merindukan sosok ini dalam dekapannya.

"Kautahu, kau sangat mirip dengannya. Terutama dengan kelakuan bodohmu."

"Oi, siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?" Gintoki memandang pria di depannya dengan kesal. Ia sudah berusaha menghibur malah diejek. Orang macam apa ini?

Pria bermata biru itu menyeringai. "Sama sepertimu, dia bisa dengan mudah mempercayai orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sangat menyukai sake dan akan menyambut orang yang memberikannya sake dengan cuma-cuma. Itu kelemahanmu 'kan?"

Sekuat tenaga Gintoki mencegah warna merah menyapu pipinya. Ia menggeram kesal karena apa yang dikatakan paman ini adalah benar. Dirinya lemah ketika ada orang yang memberikannya sake begitu saja. Apalagi jika ia sudah cukup percaya dengan orang itu. Meski tampak seperti orang yang mudah tertipu, sesungguhnya Gintoki memiliki intuisi yang hebat dalam menilai orang sehingga ia hampir tidak pernah dikhianati.

"Heh, jangan sembarangan. Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Lagipula aku ini pria dan kuat, jangan samakan dengan kekasihmu yang seorang wanita itu."

"Kapan aku bilang kalau kekasihku adalah wanita?" Hijikata menaikkan alisnya.

Gintoki terpaku di tempat. Ia melotot ke arah pria di depannya. Ekspresinya benar-benar konyol. Matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka, wajahnya jadi tampak lebih tua dan tubuhnya kehilangan warna. Hijikata hampir terbahak dan berguling di tempatnya melihat wajah si keriting bodoh. Tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan tawa.

"O-oi, Paman ... kau ... bercanda, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Kekasihku pria tulen. Dia punya pen-"

"Wowowow! Oke, aku mengerti. Tidak usah kau jelaskan!" Gintoki melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan dengan panik agar pria berambut hitam itu tidak lagi meneruskan kalimatnya.

Hal ini tentu membuat Hijikata menyeringai. Jadi teringat, sejak dulu Gintoki tidak suka membicarakan hal berbau homoseksual walaupun si bodoh itu berakhir menjadi _gay_ juga. Atau mungkin sesungguhnya sejak awal Gintoki adalah gay tapi tidak mau mengakui orientasi seksualnya. Bisa saja si bodoh pemalas itu berdalih dengan sering membaca buku porno yang berisi wanita bugil untuk menutupinya. Buktinya ada begitu banyak wanita yang menyukainya tapi tidak pernah sedikit pun dia tanggapi. Ditambah pengakuan Tatsuma, sepertinya itu memang benar.

"Ada apa, Gintoki? Apa begitu aneh mendengar homoseksual?" Seringaian Hijikata semakin terkembang. Ternyata menggoda Gintoki seperti ini menyenangkan juga. Selama ini selalu dirinya yang digoda Gintoki hingga membuatnya naik pitam.

Tiba-tiba Gintoki sudah memasang wajah datar dan malasnya. Ia memasukkan kelingking kanan ke dalam lubang hidungnya. "Tidak juga. Di masa perang begini yang didominasi oleh pria, bukan hal yang aneh jika ada beberapa orang yang menjadi gay."

Menyipitkan mata, Hijikata bisa melihat bahwa si keriting ini mencoba bersikap tenang. Hal ini mendorongnya untuk lebih menggodanya.

"Hmm ... kau benar. Termasuk dirimu?"

Kali ini bola mata dengan iris merah itu melotot dengan lebar seolah akan keluar dari rongganya. Ia memandang sebal pada si paman.

"Haah? Siapa yang kau bilang gay, hei Paman? Kaupikir aku-"

"Bukankah rekanmu sendiri yang mengatakannya? Dia bilang kau lebih suka dengan pria tampan dan lebih tinggi darimu."

"Tentu saja ti-"

"Jadi, tipemu adalah sepertiku?"

Sebelum Gintoki dapat membalasnya, lengannya sudah ditarik pria tampan-maksudnya pria berambut hitam di depannya. Tubuhnya ditempelkan pada pohon di belakang lalu sepasang lengan mengurungnya, tepat di samping pinggang. Napasnya tercekat ketika melihat ekspresi pria di depannya yang menyeringai menggoda.

 _Oiiii!!! Tu-tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu! Apa ini?! Gyaaaa ... aku di-_ Kabedon _oleh orang yang baru kukenal!_

Kepala Gintoki semakin mesra menempel pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Kali ini ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan rona merah yang menjalar pada wajahnya. Wajah tampan -maksudnya menyebalkan tapi juga tam- _argh_ , seringaian itu menyebalkan membuat jantungnya jadi tidak sehat. Kalau begini terus Gintoki bisa terkena serangan jantung sungguhan.

Paman itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Gintoki tanpa mengurangi seringai menggodanya. Wajah pemuda yang dijuluki Shiroyasha itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin meski tersapu warna merah. Napasnya juga mulai memburu mengikuti irama jantungnya. Dengan jarak yang semakin dekat, bisa dirasakannya napas hangat pria di depannya.

"Sudah malam. Anak kecil harus banyak tidur, kautahu." Hijikata melancarkan serangan terakhir dengan meniupkan napas hangat pada leher pemuda yang ia kurung. Dilihatnya tubuh Gintoki yang merinding akibat ulahnya.

"Kalau begitu, menyingkir dari hadapanku, Paman Mesum!" Dengan panik si pemuda berambut perak mendorong kasar pria tampan di depannya lalu bangkit dan akan kabur.

"Gintoki, kau melupakan katana-mu."

Berhenti melangkah dengan kaku, Gintoki segera berjalan mundur sebelum merebut katana-nya yang dipegang pria itu dan kembali mengambil langkah seribu. Segera saja ia masuk ke dalam rumah persembunyian kelompoknya dan berbaring di samping Katsura yang sudah nyenyak. Napasnya memburu dan wajahnya terasa masih panas. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan sulit tidur.

Sementara itu Hijikata masih betah di tempatnya. Ia menyalakan sebatang rokok lagi dan menikmati malam ini dalam keheningan yang terasa menyenangkan.

 **-HijiGin-**

To be continue

 **-HijiGin-**

Decided by UVERworld theme song nya Gintama Live Action pertama, baik yg Movie atau Web drama...

Next bakal ada HijiGin lg kok... ga byk sih...

Gw inget bgt scene pas Shouyo dipenggal Gintoki. Di situ Takasugi blg kalo sblm mata kirinya luka gegara Oboro, dia liat Gintoki yg nangis sambil senyum sblm akhirnya menggal kepala Shouyo. Dr situ dia bertekad buat ngancurin pemerintahan. Selain udah ngerenggut nyawa Shouyo krn dihukum mati, tp jg bikin Gintoki yg hrs nanggung beban beratnya krn hrs ngebunuh org yg plg dia sayang.

Itu logika gw sih. Takasugi n Gintoki tu pnya hubungan rivalry love interest gt deh.

Tp andai Gintoki gay, dy keknya lbh milih ama cowo yg lbh tinggi dr dia. Pas kecil dy hidupnya ngegembel sampe akhirnya ditemuin sama Shouyo. Mgkn buat dia, itu pertama kalinya ada org yg baik sama dia. Jd kagum n mgkn rada naksir sama Shouyo. Makanya kalo manggil Shouyo cuma nama doank, ga pake embel2 sensei. Jd mgkn preferensi cowo yg dia taksir ya kudu tinggi. Trus jg mgkn dia ada naksir sama Sakamoto jg. Soalnya cuma Gintoki yg manggil dia pake nama depan. Pdhl ama Zura n Takasugi yg jelas2 temenan dr kecil cuma dipanggil marga doank. Tp mgkn krn Sakamoto terlalu goblok, bahkan lbh goblok dr Gintoki, jd dia jg ogah2an naksir ma Sakamoto.

Itu cuma cocoklogi gw doank. Maksa. Biarin. Yg pntg gw doyan All x Gin kecuali ama Zura. Zura n Gintoki itu sama2 uke buat gw.

Thanks for reading, comment and support


	5. 5 Bakuchi Dancer

Gintama copyright Sorachi Hideaki

Bakuchi Dancer by DOES

Tema Utama : Changing Destiny

Sub tema : Back to the Past

Genre : Fantasy / Romance

Kategori : Cerita Pendek

Setting : Gintama Movie 2 : Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare

Pair : HijiGin/Hijikata Toshiro x Sakata Gintoki

slight

TakaGin/Takasugi Shinsuke x Sakata Gintoki

Warning : yaoi, BL, boyxboy, breaking the walls

 **-HijiGin-**

Paska kejadian semalam, Gintoki jadi sering sadar akan kehadiran si paman 'Hijiki' di sekitarnya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke pria jangkung itu yang dibalas senyuman atau seringaian, berakhir dengan dirinya yang membuang muka atau marah-marah dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Seperti saat ini, Gintoki selalu mendapat tugas untuk menyiapkan makan bagi seluruh anggota Joui. Tentunya dibantu oleh beberapa orang juga. Karena Gintoki satu-satunya yang pandai memasak dan bahan pangan selalu tersedia dengan koneksi Tatsuma, jadi mereka tidak sampai kelaparan. Disaat sedang memasak begini, tanpa mengenakan jubah putihnya, Gintoki dapat merasakan sepasang iris biru dari pria di belakangnya yang memandang dengan intens seraya bersandar pada pilar rumah. Sebisa mungkin ia mengacuhkan atau konsentrasinya untuk membuat makanan dengan porsi yang sangat banyak bisa berantakan.

Hijikata begitu menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali ia bisa melihat sosok Gintoki yang memasak. Siapa yang menyangka si keriting berwajah bodoh itu sangat pandai dalam mengolah bahan makanan? Awalnya ia tidak percaya sampai akhirnya lidahnya menyicipi sendiri masakan buatan Gintoki dan harus ia akui bahwa itu sangat enak.

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hijikata baru saja bangun dari futon yang ada di kamar Gintoki. Malam tadi si gadis Cina menginap di rumah nona gorila dan pemuda berkacamata, jadi ia bisa menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihnya. Saat pagi datang, ia harus terpaku di depan pintu dapur rumah Gintoki ketika melihat kekasihnya sedang memasak. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut tak hanya itu, tapi karena si keriting itu memakai apron merah muda dengan rok renda mengembang._

 _"Apa kau buta? Aku sedang membuat sarapan."_

 _"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau? Memasak? Kau ingin meracuniku? Kesurupan_ Stand _macam-UWOOOH!" Hijikata menghindar cepat ketika sebuah pisau dapur hampir menusuk kepalanya dan kini menancap dengan cantik di dinding belakangnya. Wajahnya memucat._

 _"Oi, kau mau kujadikan menu sarapan juga? Mau kucincang dan jadi pelengkap di sup miso ini?"_

 _Pria berambut hitam menggeleng cepat dengan wajah yang masih pucat._

 _"Segera cuci wajahmu dan bersiap, Nikotin Bodoh."_

 _Secepat kilat ia menuruti perintah kekasihnya. Hari ini ia bisa sedikit bersantai karena dirinya sedang libur. Setelah mencuci wajah dan mengganti yukata hitamnya, ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendapati semua menu sarapan telah tersedia di atas meja, semangkuk nasi hangat bertabur nori, sup miso, ikan bakar dan_ Tsukemono _(acar)._

 _Hijikata meneguk saliva melihatnya, tidak menyangka seorang pemalas seperti Gintoki dapat memasak dengan aroma yang menggugah selera begini. Ia mencari-cari benda favoritnya namun nihil._

 _"Tidak ada mayones untukmu sebelum kau memuji masakanku yang kau ragukan."_

 _Gintoki menyeringai menyebalkan dengan sebotol mayones yang ia genggam sebagai sandera._

 _Hijikata berdecih kesal sambil memandang tajam kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia makan tanpa mayones? Itu mustahil. Menghela napas berat, iris birunya kembali memperhatikan makanan di hadapannya, sarapan yang dibuat Gintoki._

 _Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hijikata mencoba masakan si keriting pemalas. Maklum saja, selama ini mereka menjalin hubungan, ia hanya beberapa kali menginap di rumah Gintoki karena ada si gadis Cina yang tinggal bersama kekasihnya. Kadang menginap di hotel agar mereka dapat leluasa bercinta tanpa mengganggu tetangga. Tapi saat menginap di rumah Yorozuya, ia selalu bangun pagi tepat sebelum Gintoki terbangun karena dirinya masih harus bekerja dan kembali ke markas Shinsengumi. Baru kali ini ia dapat menginap sebelum hari liburnya dan mengetahui fakta bahwa kekasihnya bisa memasak._

 _Perlahan ia memotong kecil ikan bakar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu terpaku sesaat sebelum ia mengambil mangkuk sup miso dan menyicipinya. Bisa ia lihat seringaian Gintoki yang terkembang meremehkan._

 _"Bagaimana? Enak?"_

 _"Ya-yah ... untuk ukuran pemalas sepertimu, ini lumayan juga. Walaupun kurasa masih kurang mantap kalau tanpa mayones. Kurasa kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagi-OW!"_

 _"Mati saja kau, Berengsek!" Gintoki melemparnya menggunakan botol mayones yang tadi dijadikan sandera tepat ke wajah._

Hijikata tersenyum mengingat kenangannya bersama Gintoki. Saat itu sekilas ia bisa melihat rona merah yang menjalar pada pipi putih si keriting. Meskipun berujung ia harus mendapat cetakan merah pada wajahnya, beruntung mayones kesukaannya kembali.

Ia tersenyum sendiri dan tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Siapa lagi jika bukan Gintoki dan Takasugi.

Gintoki berpikir bahwa pria itu sedang membayangkan cara untuk menggodanya, sedangkan Takasugi mengira bahwa pria yang mengaku 'Hijiki' ini sedang merencanakan hal buruk untuk mereka. Sayang dugaan mereka tidak ada yang benar. Mereka hanya frustasi sendiri dengan kehadiran pria baru itu.

Katsura dan meskipun Tatsuma tampak bodoh, mereka jelas mengetahui ada yang ganjal di antara kedua rekannya terhadap si paman. Keduanya pura-pura tidak mengetahui dan lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi melawan musuh mereka besok, Penghancur Dunia dan Enmi.

Malam ini mereka akan rapat untuk penyerangan di tanah Sekigahara, sesuai informasi yang didapat Katsura bahwa Penghancur Dunia akan menurunkan pasukannya di tanah lapang itu dengan pesawat luar angkasa mereka. Pasukan Joui harus dapat menghancurkan musuh agar kutukan berbahaya itu tidak menyebar di bumi. Misi ini tidak boleh gagal.

 **-HijiGin-**

"Baiklah, dalam keadaan apapun, jangan sampai sedikit pun terkena kutukan Kodoku mereka. Jika sampai terkena hanya terdapat dua pilihan, bertarung hingga mati atau dibunuh." Hijikata memperhatikan tiap-tiap wajah anggota Joui di depannya. Tak seorang pun yang menatapnya gentar. Jelas saja karena perkara hidup dan mati sudah menjadi keseharian mereka.

Menganggukkan kepala, Hijikata mempersilakan empat pemimpin Joui lainnya untuk mengambil alih strategi. Pasukan yang dipimpin Gintoki dan Takasugi akan berada di garis depan untuk menyerang, sedangkan pasukan Katsura dan Tatsuma berada di tengah. Berjaga-jaga untuk menambah serangan atau menyiapkan jalur melarikan diri saat terdesak. Namun untuk kali ini Hijikata meminta Katsura untuk berada tak jauh dari Takasugi agar dapat melindunginya dari kutukan Kodoku menggunakan bom buatannya.

"Jangan sampai salah satu dari kalian terkena kutukan Kodoku apapun yang terjadi karena kalian adalah pemimpin yang penting. Sedangkan aku akan melindungi Gintoki sendiri."

"Oi, Paman, jangan memutuskan seenaknya! Aku tidak butuh-"

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Hijiki- _dono_ , kuserahkan kebodohan Gintoki padamu," ujar Katsura sambil berpose sok keren dengan mengangkat jempolnya.

"Oi, Zura. Bukan kau yang memutuskan!"

"Bukan Zura, namaku Katsura."

"Ahahaha ... Ahahaha ..."

"Oi, Gintoki, apa kau selemah itu sampai harus dilindungi? Pfft, payah kau," kali ini Takasugi yang memanas-manasi.

"Haaah? Apa kau bilang, Cebol? Mau kutebas kepalamu supaya kau makin cebol?" Gintoki sudah bersiap menarik katana dari sarungnya.

"Kaupikir aku takut, dasar keriting."

Kali ini Katsura turun tangan untuk melerai keduanya. Beruntung kali ini mereka menurut karena akan berperang, tapi keduanya masih saling melempar pandangan membunuh. Semua yang ada di sana bisa melihat petir imajiner di antara Gintoki dan Takasugi.

Hijikata mendengkus melihatnya. Interaksi mereka sangat mirip dengannya dan Gintoki dulu. Sambil mengisap rokoknya, ia berusaha acuh. Biarkan keduanya menikmati pertengkaran mereka, karena setelah ini pertarungan sengit akan terjadi dengan melawan Penghancur Dunia.

Dari atas tebing Hijikata dapat melihat kapal luar angkasa para penyihir Amanto itu. Rupanya pasukan mereka tak hanya terdiri dari penyihir saja tetapi juga para Amanto dengan armor dan senjata tajam. Sepertinya Penghancur Dunia ini bergabung dengan perompak angkasa Harusame.

Pasukan Joui memulai serangannya melawan para Amanto. Hijikata, Gintoki dan Takasugi dengan mudah menerobos maju dan membantai Amanto dari Harusame. Belum mencapai pesawat luar angkasa itu, para penyihir Penghancur Dunia mulai diturunkan. Dengan pakaian putih serta tudung yang tertempel kertas mantra di wajah mereka, para penyihir itu mulai melancarkan serangan kutukan Kodoku. Kertas-kertas bertuliskan mantra Kodoku bercahaya siap menyerang, namun dengan cepat dimusnahkan oleh bom-bom buatan Katsura.

Perlahan namun pasti pasukan Joui mulai mendesak musuh. Kini Hijikata dan Gintoki yang paling dekat dengan pesawat musuh mulai menghabisi lawan yang ada. Tak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu, Hijikata memanggil Katsura dan Tatsuma untuk meminta bantuan mereka agar ia dan Gintoki dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Enmi. Dengan cepat kedua pemimpin Joui itu memposisikan diri tepat di bawah pesawat musuh.

"Gintoki, ikuti aku!"

Hijikata menginjak jalinan tangan Tatsuma dan sekuat tenaga pria dengan logat Tosa-Ben itu mendorong pria berambut hitam itu ke atas hingga berlari di antara tebing miring yang menjadi tempat pesawat itu berlabuh. Gintoki mengikuti paman itu dengan menginjak jalinan tangan Katsura yang juga mendorongnya ke atas.

Penyihir yang mengenakan jubah dengan tubuh yang dililit perban bertuliskan mantra Kodoku, Enmi melihat kedua manusia itu akan menyerangnya segera melancarkan kutukannya. Kertas-kertas mantra terpencar banyak untuk menghalau Hijikata yang ditebasnya dengan cepat. Tak ada lagi serangan yang menghalau, Gintoki menginjak punggung Hijikata sebagai tumpuan lalu menebaskan katana-nya sekuat tenaga hingga musuh terhempas dan pesawatnya hancur sebagian. Sesaat puing-puing dan debu beterbangan sedikit mengaburkan pandangan mereka.

"Oi, memangnya kau perlu menginjak punggungku? Bajuku jadi kotor karenanya, Bodoh." Hijikata memandang sengit Gintoki yang berdiri tak jauh di sebelahnya.

"Oh, kupikir batu yang kuinjak, ternyata dirimu, Paman," ujar Gintoki santai dengan ekspresinya yang menyebalkan.

"Kau-"

Tiba-tiba mereka diserang oleh Kodoku lagi, kali ini berbentuk seperti kain-kain panjang dengan tulisan mantra di atasnya. Hijikata segera menghalau serangan itu dengan berdiri di depan Gintoki untuk melindunginya. Tak mau terlihat seperti orang lemah, kali ini pemuda yang dijuluki Shiroyasha tersebut juga balas menyerang. Keduanya perlahan mulai maju mendekati Enmi seraya menangkis semua serangan dengan kompak. Jika dilakukan berdua begini, mereka yakin akan dapat mengalahkan musuh.

Saat Enmi tidak dapat berkutik lebih jauh, katana mereka telah bersarang di dada pemimpin dari Penghancur Dunia itu. Tubuhnya lunglai dan sebelah matanya yang tadinya bersinar merah itu meredup. Hijikata dan Gintoki menghela napas. Tampaknya Enmi telah mereka kalahkan.

"Kau lihat 'kan, Paman? Aku tidak butuh kau lindungi."

Hijikata hanya mendengkus mendengarnya. Si keriting ini sejak dulu memang senang menyombongkan diri dengan gayanya yang menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah ia bersikap manis? Setidaknya Hijikata juga berperan dalam penyerangan ini dalam melindungi Gintoki. Jika tidak, mungkin si rambut perak sudah terkena kutukan Kodoku lagi sehingga perjalanannya ke masa ini menjadi percuma.

"Kalian pikir sudah bisa membunuhku dengan cara ini?"

Gintoki dan Hijikata terkejut ketika melihat mata merah Enmi kembali menyala. Kali ini wajahnya terbuka sebagian dan memperlihatkan mulutnya yang bergigi tajam seperti monster.

"Dia masih hidup?"

Mereka dapat melihat tubuh penyihir itu mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam. Tampaknya akan melepaskan kutukan Kodoku dalam bentuk gas atau asap. Sekuat tenaga Hijikata menebaskan katana-nya ke atas hingga membelah Enmi menjadi dua bagian dari dada hingga kepala. Saat itu juga tubuh Enmi ambruk tak bernyawa karena bola cahaya merah yang merupakan inti gandanya berada di kerongkongan terbelah dua. Untuk memastikannya, Gintoki mencolek dengan ujung katana-nya. Jasad monster itu tidak lagi berkutik. Kali ini keduanya benar-benar menghela napas lega.

Meski Enmi telah dikalahkan, masih ada penyihir lain yang melepaskan kutukan Kodoku pada pasukan Joui. Belum lagi pasukan Harusame yang juga sangat banyak. Mereka masih belum bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Belum saatnya bersantai, Gintoki. Masih banyak musuh yang harus dikalahkan."

"Tenang saja, Paman. Kau saja yang beristirahat karena kau sudah tua dan tampak lelah. Biar kami yang masih muda melakukannya."

Iris biru Hijikata mendelik sebal pada Gintoki yang menyeringai meremehkan. Ia mengacungkan ujung katana miliknya pada si keriting berambut perak.

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengalahkan musuh lebih banyak darimu."

"Tantangan yang menarik. Kuterima itu."

Bersamaan keduanya meloncat dari atas pesawat dan bergabung dengan pasukan Joui lainnya untuk membantai musuh. Keduanya menghitung lawan yang telah mereka bunuh dengan ekspresi penuh gairah bertarung. Melihat keduanya, membuat Katsura, Tatsuma dan Takasugi juga tak mau kalah bersaing. Mereka juga mulai menghitung Amanto yang telah dibunuh.

Butuh beberapa jam hingga seluruh Amanto berhasil mereka bantai hingga tak bersisa. Mereka semua bersukacita dengan kemenangan ini. Penghancur Dunia berhasil dikalahkan oleh pasukan Joui.

Meski begitu, banyak juga pasukan mereka yang tumbang. Adapun yang terkena kutukan Kodoku terpaksa dibunuh demi keamanan. Takasugi dan Hijikata yang melakukan eksekusi tersebut. Mereka yang masih hidup hanya tersenyum getir melihat rekan-rekannya harus dikorbankan.

Hari sudah sore ketika pasukan Joui menjarah senjata-senjata Amanto yang tertinggal. Hijikata memperhatikan semua dalam diam sambil merokok. Ini akan jadi batang rokok terakhirnya di masa ini. Mengembuskan asap ke atas, ia mematikan rokoknya yang hampir habis dengan menginjaknya kemudian.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi."

Semuanya menoleh pada pria jangkung itu, terutama keempat pemimpin Joui. Tatsuma mendekatinya masih dengan ekspresi yang selalu ceria.

"Ahahaha ... ahahaha ... cepat sekali kau mau pergi, Paman. Kita belum merayakan kemenangan ini."

Hijikata tersenyum tipis pada pemuda di depannya. Sakamato Tatsuma adalah orang yang mudah dipercayainya karena sikapnya yang sering konyol. Tapi ia tahu bahwa orang ini sangat bisa diandalkan saat dibutuhkan.

"Urusanku sudah selesai di sini. Lain kali jika bertemu lagi, kita bisa merayakannya bersama," ujar Hijikata sambil menepuk pundak Tatsuma.

"Hijiki-dono, terima kasih atas informasi dan bantuanmu. Tanpamu, mungkin kami akan kesulitan menghadapi musuh kali ini." Katsura mendekati pria di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Pria berambut hitam itu menjabat tangan Katsura.

Iris birunya memandang pada Takasugi yang hanya melihat ke arahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hijikata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pada pemuda pendek itu. Kini ia berdiri di depan Gintoki. Memandang si keriting berambut perak seraya tersenyum. Tak tahu jika tindakannya membuat jantung Shiroyasha berdegup kencang meski wajahnya memasang ekspresi malas.

"Mulai sekarang, pertempuran kalian akan semakin sulit. Berjuanglah untuk tetap hidup meski tanganmu penuh darah."

Gintoki memandang pria di depannya dengan tegas. "Aku tahu itu. Kami sudah mengerti bahkan sebelum kau mengatakannya, Paman."

Hijikata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Gintoki nanti ketika pemuda berambut perak ini harus memilih antara menyelamatkan rekan-rekannya atau guru kesayangannya. Hal itu akan menghancurkan semangat hidupnya hingga akhirnya tertangkap oleh pemerintah Bakufu dan dipenjara.

Hijikata mengeratkan kepalan tangannya ketika mengetahui siksaan apa yang akan dihadapi Gintoki nantinya saat dipenjara. Dia akan dijaga oleh klan Ikeda yang memang bertugas mengeksekusi para tahanan perang. Beruntung Ikeda Yaemon ke-16 memiliki hati mulia dengan membebaskan beberapa tahanan yang dianggapnya berhak mendapatkan kesempatan ke-2, termasuk Gintoki. Namun tetap saja seperti yang terjadi pada penjara-penjara umumnya, pemuda yang dijuluki Shiroyasha ini akan mendapat siksaan fisik yang tak terlupakan. Para penjaga penjara atau sesama tahanan akan memperkosa ramai-ramai tahanan baru dengan tidak manusiawi. Ia mendapatkan info itu ketika masih berada di Shinsengumi dan hatinya sangat sakit membayangkan kejadian yang menimpa kekasihnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan kehilangan semangatmu, Gintoki. Jika kau masih hidup, maka aku akan bertemu dengan kekasihku lagi setelah ini."

Alis Gintoki berkerut mendengar penuturan si paman. "Tunggu dulu. Apa hubungannya antara hidupku dengan kejadian kau yang akan bertemu dengan kekasihmu lagi? Aku-hmph." Bola mata dengan iris merah itu terbelalak dengan kejadian berikutnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah tampan si paman yang sangat dekat dengan mata terpejam, ditambah sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya. Kinerja otaknya membeku dengan kejadian ini.

Sementara itu semua anggota Joui yang melihatnya tidak kalah membulatkan mata mereka melihat adegan di depannya. Beberapa berseru kaget sedangkan Takasugi menggeram marah. Tak lama pria berambut hitam itu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Gintoki seraya tersenyum.

"Kutunggu kau di Edo beberapa tahun lagi, Gintoki."

Lalu Hijikata memutar mesin waktu yang ada di pergelangan kirinya. Layar arloji menunjukkan waktu dan tempatnya di Edo 15 tahun dari sekarang. Tubuhnya menghilang tepat sebelum sebuah tebasan katana Takasugi dari arah vertikal mengenainya. Membuat pemuda dengan tubuh pendek itu mendecih sebal karena targetnya menghilang. Lainnya pun tak kalah kaget melihat sosok pria misterius itu menghilang dengan tiba-tiba.

Sementara itu Gintoki masih terpaku di tempatnya tanpa berkedip. Ia mencoba menyatukan berbagai informasi didapatnya dari pria yang baru saja menciumnya. Paman itu bilang bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang pria, memiliki sifat yang sama sepertinya, lalu jika ia hidup maka pria tampan itu akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi. Titik-titik itu ia hubungkan dan satu jawaban yang ditemukannya hingga wajahnya memerah.

 _OIIIII!!! TUNGGU DULU! Jadi yang ia maksud dengan kekasihnya adalah ..._

"Oi, Gintoki, kau baik-baik saja?" Katsura memandang khawatir teman sejak kecilnya itu yang tidak merespon apapun.

"Ahahaha ... ahahaha ... ternyata paman itu juga menyukaimu, Kintoki. Kau beruntung sepertinya cintamu terbalaskan." Tatsuma menepuk pundak Gintoki yang dihadiahi bogem mentah tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Sementara itu Takasugi membuang muka dengan kesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat emosi ketika melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh pria misterius itu.

Gintoki menarik napas panjang sebelum berteriak ke arah langit sore.

"AKAN KUBUNUH DIA KALAU BERTEMU NANTI, DASAR PAMAN MESUM!!!"

 **-HijiGin-**

Continue

 **-HijiGin-**

Tinggal 2 chap lg abis itu kelar.

Yes, Gintoki itu sbnrnya jago masak cuma males aja. Sayang bgt kemampuan masaknya ga sering2 diliatin. Pdhl dia kocak bgt pake apron pink kayak yg di eps 14.

Gw tau ini settingnya movie ke 2 tp tiap ada adegan berantem serius lawan Amanto, gw kebayang lagunya DOES Bakuchi Dancer yg dipake di movie 1 pas Gintoki n Zura lawan Amanto. Makanya judul chapter ini pake itu. DOES, SPYAIR n CHiCHO with HoneyWorks sering jd langganan OST Gintama n gw suka lagu2 mereka. Pas bgt.

Thanks for reading, comment and support


	6. 6 Beautiful Days

Gintama copyright Sorachi Hideaki

Beautiful Days by OKAMOTO'S

Tema Utama : Changing Destiny

Sub tema : Back to the Past

Genre : Fantasy / Romance

Kategori : Cerita Pendek

Setting : Gintama Movie 2 : Kanketsu-hen – Yorozuya yo Eien Nare

Pair : HijiGin/Hijikata Toshiro x Sakata Gintoki

slight

TakaGin/Takasugi Shinsuke x Sakata Gintoki

Warning : yaoi, BL, boyxboy, breaking the walls

 **-HijiGin-**

Hijikata melewati ruang dan waktu menuju ke masanya di 15 tahun mendatang. Namun perjalanan kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Perasaan terombang-ambing dan rasa mual masih tetap ada, tapi beberapa ingatan baru merangsek masuk ke dalam otaknya. Tidak kuat dengan fenomena ini, ia merasa mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Napasnya mulai sesak dan pandangannya mulai memudar. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"... jikata ... Hiji ..."

Seseorang memanggil namanya, seperti suara Gintoki. Benarkah itu Gintoki? Ia tidak bisa meraih kesadarannya dengan jelas. Pandangannya mengabur tapi sekilas ia bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya yang memandang khawatir. Pria bermata merah itu memancarkan ekspresi panik.

Mungkin ini mimpi. Hampir tidak pernah ia ingat saat Gintoki panik kecuali dikejar penagih hutang. Pasalnya si keriting itu acuh tak acuh akan sekitarnya bahkan terhadap kekasihnya sendiri. Membayangkan kekasihnya panik karena mengkhawatirkan Hijikata dirasa cukup menyenangkan.

Pada akhirnya Hijikata menyerah pada kegelapan. Rasanya ia ingin tidur yang lama.

 **-HijiGin-**

Dari balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam, samar-samar ia bisa merasakan cahaya matahari. Cukup silau untuk matanya yang terasa berat. Tapi otaknya kini memerintahkan untuk membuka mata karena kesadarannya yang kembali. Perlahan ia perhatikan sekitarnya, kamar tradisional yang sederhana dan cukup luas. Hijikata berbaring di atas _futon_ tebal. Saat akan menggerakkan tangannya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, sebuah infus tertancap di sana. Selang berisi cairan bening terhubung dengan botol infus yang tak jauh dari sisi kepalanya, menggantung pada penahan besi.

Saat akan bangkit, rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya. Meringis, pria berambut hitam itu menyerah dan kembali berbaring dengan tenang. Tangan kanannya memijit keningnya pelan, mencoba mengusir rasa pusing.

Ia mencoba mengingat hal terakhir yang dilakukannya. Hijikata kembali melakukan perjalanan waktu ke asalnya, namun karena efek kali ini terasa lebih berat, ia kehilangan kesadaran. Bagaimana dengan dunianya kini? Apakah ia berhasil mencegah Gintoki mati karena kutukan Kodoku? Lalu bagaimana dengan wabah putih itu?

Belum sempat ia bangkit dari posisi berbaring, pintu _shoji_ kamarnya terbuka. Iris birunya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Gin ..."

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

Kekasihnya, Gintoki, berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkuk di atasnya. Pria berambut perak itu mengenakan kimono putih dengan motif kotak-kotak biru pada ujung lengan dan bagian bawah, dia berjalan mendekat ke arahnya lalu menaruh nampan tadi di dekat futon. Tangan putih itu kini menyentuh dahi Hijikata.

"Bagus, bagus, kau sudah tidak demam lagi."

Hangatnya sentuhan itu, wajah itu, suara itu, semuanya adalah benar Gintoki. Hijikata segera bangkit dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat hingga membuat bos Yorozuya itu terkejut. Tak dipedulikan tangan kirinya yang masih terhubung selang infus.

"Oi, apa-apaan kau-"

"Gintoki, kau ... hidup ..."

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku sudah mati, Berengsek!" Gintoki memukul kepala pria berambut hitam itu keras namun Hijikata tetap erat memeluknya. Menghela napas berat, Gintoki menyerah dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Selama beberapa saat mereka tetap berada pada posisi itu dalam hening.

"Aku ... berhasil," lirih Hijikata yang bersandar pada pundak Gintoki. Mendengar itu membuat si keriting mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Aku berhasil mencegah dirimu terkena kutukan Kodoku. Kau selamat, Gintoki."

Iris merah Gintoki terbelalak. Ia merasakan Hijikata yang melepas pelukannya. Pria berambut hitam itu tampak tersenyum lega seraya menyentuh pipi putihnya, membelai dengan ibu jarinya.

"Katakan bahwa wabah putih tidak lagi ada. Katakan bahwa dunia tidak lagi hancur karena kutukan Kodoku."

Mendengarnya membuat senyuman lembut merekah di bibir Gintoki. Ia menyentuh wajah kekasihnya. "Ya, kau berhasil membuat dunia terhindar dari kehancuran. Tidak ada wabah putih atau kutukan Kodoku. Kau berhasil mencegahnya, hei Paman Hijiki Tosshi."

Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Hijikata. Rasa bahagia membuncah membuatnya hilang kendali dan mencium bibir Gintoki. Menikmati kecupan yang telah lama dinantinya, merasakan bahwa kekasihnya berhasil ia selamatkan dari ajalnya. Rasa manis dari lidahnya ini sudah pasti ciuman yang selalu dirasakannya dari bibir si keriting berambut perak. Gintoki pun tak kalah membalas ciumannya. Hijikata bersyukur dalam hati.

Melepaskan ciumannya, Hijikata memandang sosok Gintoki yang tersenyum lembut. Ya, ini adalah kekasihnya yang masih hidup. Kekasihnya yang hanya dapat berekspresi seperti ini saat mereka bersama.

Kedua tangan Gintoki menyentuh wajah Hijikata, membelai wajah tampan itu dengan senyuman lembut masih tercetak di bibirnya.

"Kautahu, sejak aku bertemu dengan sosokmu di masa lalu, aku berusaha mencarimu. Kau menuntunku ke Edo paska perang Joui. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku mengejar dirimu yang tampak berbeda. Padahal aku yakin bahwa itu adalah dirimu meski perawakanmu berbeda. Sedikitnya aku merasa sedih karena kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku."

Hijikata mengangguk. Ya, ia ingat salah satu memori yang masuk dengan paksa ke dalam otaknya saat kembali dari perjalanan waktu. Dirinya yang saat itu baru pertama kali bertemu Gintoki hanya menganggap aneh ketika dikejar oleh si keriting berambut perak. Ia merasa tidak kenal namun Gintoki mengejarnya seolah pernah bertemu dengannya hingga akhirnya mereka bertengkar. Awal pertemuan mereka selalu dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran.

"Maafkan aku. Diriku saat itu benar-benar tidak mengenalmu."

Hijikata merasa tidak enak hati karena membuat kekasihnya merasa sedih. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia pada masa itu memang tidak memiliki ingatan apapun akan Gintoki. Hanya dirinya sekarang setelah kembali dari masa lalu yang mengetahui hal itu.

Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Iris merahnya memandang Hijikata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu jika itu bukanlah dirimu di masa yang sama. Karena kau jauh lebih tua dibandingkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Membuatku berpikir mungkin kau datang dari masa depan."

Pria bermata biru menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap punggung kekasihnya yang sedikit berwajah sedih meski senyuman masih menghiasi bibirnya. Hijikata mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Kautahu apa yang akan kulakukan saat bertemu denganmu lagi ketika kau dapat mengingatnya?" Gintoki tersenyum sangat lembut seraya membelai pipi Hijikata.

"Kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada-UGH!" Hijikata terkejut ketika dua jari Gintoki menusuk lubang hidungnya. Kini ekspresi si keriting itu berubah murka. Ia bisa melihat aura hitam menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Pertama, kau muntah pada wajahku," geram Gintoki dengan iris merahnya yang menyala. "Lalu kau menciumku dengan tiba-tiba di depan rekan-rekanku. Saat itu aku bersumpah ... AKAN KUBUNUH KAU SAAT INGATANMU KEMBALI, DASAR PAMAN MESUM!!!"

"AAAAAARRRHHH ...!!!"

Gintoki melempar Hijikata keluar menghancurkan pintu shoji yang terhubung dengan taman. Tubuh pria berambut hitam itu terhempas jauh hingga tercebur ke dalam kolam ikan yang ada di sana. Infus yang terhubung pada tangan kirinya terlepas dan mengeluarkan darah dari jarum yang tercabut paksa. Namun kini tak hanya tangannya yang terluka, tetapi juga kepalanya.

"Kau mempermalukanku di depan rekan-rekanku, Berengsek! Aku jadi bulan-bulanan mereka selama beberapa tahun. Rasakan pembalasanku, Mayora bodoh!"

Tubuhnya mengapung di atas kolam dan ia mendengar hentakan langkah kasar Gintoki yang menjauh. Iris birunya memandang langit biru dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak ia pedulikan lubang hidungnya yang mimisan atau kepala dan tangannya yang berdarah kini mengotori kolam.

Seharusnya ia tahu jika Gintoki memasang senyum lembutnya, artinya pria itu sedang menahan amarah. Karena terlalu senang sudah berhasil merubah masa depan, ia sedikit lupa perangai si rambut perak itu. Meski mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tidak serta-merta sikap Gintoki menjadi romantis atau lembut kepadanya.

Sial, ia tidak memikirkan tindakannya dulu. Terlalu fokus dalam mencegah kutukan Kodoku pada kekasihnya, membuatnya lupa bagaimana reaksi Gintoki setelah mereka bertemu kembali.

 **-HijiGin-**

Bumi tidak jadi hancur oleh wabah putih atau kutukan Kodoku karena Hijikata. Namun Shinsengumi tetap dinyatakan sebagai pemberontak dan telah dibubarkan. Sebaliknya Katsura justru kini berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan politik yang besar dan diangkat menjadi Perdana Menteri pertama dengan nama Donald Zuramp. Pemerintahan yang dipimpin Katsura berjalan dengan baik, meski begitu tetap saja ada pihak yang tidak suka dengannya, terutama Shinsengumi yang digerakkan oleh Matsudaira Katakuriko. Posisi Shinsengumi dan kelompok Katsura pun terbalik.

Lainnya berjalan seperti biasa. Gintoki bersama dengan kedua anak buahnya masih menjalankan Yorozuya. Menerima pekerjaan serabutan apapun asalkan dibayar.

Sementara itu Hijikata sempat menghilang selama beberapa hari karena dikejar oleh pasukan pemerintah. Saat ditemukan, tubuhnya mengapung di sungai dengan pakaian serba hitam. Gintoki yang menemukannya karena mendapat permintaan dari Kondo. Ia demam dan tidak sadarkan diri beberapa hari.

Hijikata menyimpulkan bahwa ketika itu adalah saat di mana dirinya pergi ke masa lalu dan kembali dengan menyesuaikan waktu pada masa ini. Saat ditemukan, mesin waktu berbentuk arloji itu menghilang. Entah karena hancur atau terlepas dan terbawa arus sungai. Tapi si tua Gengai sedang mencarinya dan mengatakan bahwa setiap alat yang dibuatnya selalu ditanamkan alat pelacak. Apapun yang terjadi harus ditemukan agar kristal Altana yang ada di dalamnya tidak jatuh ke tangan orang jahat.

Kini mereka berada di sebuah rumah besar yang berada di daerah pegunungan. Gintoki sempat bercanda bahwa rumah ini adalah tempat yang dibelinya dengan menggunakan uang tabungan Hijikata. Mereka hampir saja saling adu jotos karena itu. Rupanya rumah yang mereka tempati milik klan Ketsuno yang dipinjamkan pada Gintoki untuk menyembunyikan Hijikata.

Selama beberapa minggu mereka tinggal di sana. Keperluannya telah disediakan oleh klan Ketsuno karena mereka tidak bisa pergi keluar. Terkadang Shinpachi dan Kagura datang meski hanya sekedar mampir, begitu pula anggota Shinsengumi lainnya.

Hingga suatu hari Gintoki menyatakan ingin berhenti dari Yorozuya. Hal ini tentu membuat Hijikata terkejut bukan main. Pria bermata merah itu hanya merasa bahwa sudah waktunya menyerahkan Yorozuya pada Shinpachi dan Kagura. Ia merasa sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan pekerjaan serabutan, padahal keriting pemalas itu baru berumur 35 tahun.

"Selama ini kau selalu mengaku masih berjiwa muda. Ke mana jiwa muda yang selalu kau banggakan itu?" Hijikata menyeringai remeh. Mereka sedang bersantai di teras yang mengarah pada pekarangan sambil melihat rembulan di langit malam.

"Jiwaku memang masih muda, tapi tubuhku sudah semakin tua. Kau juga sudah di atas kepala tiga, kenapa tidak mundur saja dari kegiatan terorisme itu?"

Hijikata berdecak sambil mengisap rokoknya. "Itu bukan terorisme, Bodoh. Tapi kurasa kau benar, mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengundurkan diri. Sougo pasti akan kegirangan," dengkusnya. Bocah sadis itu tentunya akan dengan senang hati mengambil posisi Hijikata, mengingat sudah bertahun-tahun Sougo selalu mengincar jabatannya.

Gintoki terkekeh geli membayangkan reaksi Okita ketika mendengar kabar ini. Ia bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana pemuda dengan mata merah itu selalu berusaha mencelakai Hijikata, terutama saat ia dan kekasihnya bertukar tubuh karena mesin yang dibuat Gengai saat itu. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana sulitnya hidup Hijikata setiap hari karena ada bocah sadis itu. Semua itu hanya untuk merebut posisi Hijikata sebagai tangan kanan Kondo.

"Dunia sudah aman dan tenteram. Kurasa kita bisa beristirahat dan bersantai."

Hijikata mengangguk, ia menyetujui perkataan kekasihnya. Bumi saat ini sudah lebih kuat dibandingkan dulu. Manusia-manusia yang tinggal di atasnya memiliki jiwa kuat sehingga tidak mudah ditindas oleh Amanto yang datang. Dengan pemerintahan sekarang, mereka tidak butuh lagi orang-orang seperti Hijikata, Gintoki dan lainnya untuk berjuang. Mereka kini dapat bersantai menikmati hidup.

Seperti Kondo yang kini juga bersantai menikmati hidupnya tanpa mengangkat katana lagi, mereka juga memutuskan hal itu. Biarkan generasi muda yang berjuang seterusnya, seperti Shinpachi, Kagura dan Sougo. Perjalanan hidup dan perjuangan mereka masihlah panjang. Dengan menyerahkan peran mereka kini, berharap para jiwa muda dapat meneruskannya ke arah yang lebih baik.

"Ya, itu keputusan yang tepat. Kita bisa beristirahat dan biarkan mereka yang lebih muda menggantikan. Kau yakin mau menghabiskan waktumu denganku, Gintoki?" Hijikata menoleh pada pria berambut perak di sampingnya. Iris birunya memandang tenang pada sang kekasih. Hatinya dilema dengan keputusan Gintoki. Berharap si pemalas ini merubah keputusannya tapi juga ia sangat ingin bersama dengan Gintoki hingga waktu memisahkan mereka.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Meski kau menyebalkan, lebih baik bersama denganmu," ujar Gintoki seraya mendengkus.

Hijikata memandang sebal si rambut perak. "Haruskah kau berkata seperti itu? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk hidup bersamaku."

"Gya, gya, gya, gya. Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Oogushi-kun."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Oogushi?"

Mereka saling melempar pandangan kesal, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh geli. Rasanya seperti apapun hubungan mereka, beginilah cara keduanya berinteraksi. Selalu bertengkar mengenai apapun sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka. Tapi baik Gintoki maupun Hijikata tahu bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Mantan Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu mematikan rokoknya lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gintoki. Perlahan kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam kecupan lembut, sebelum intensitasnya berubah menjadi lebih panas. Mereka bisa merasakan aroma tembakau dan rasa manis dari pasangannya.

Sebelah lengan Hijikata memeluk pinggang Gintoki, begitu juga sebaliknya. Beberapa saat mereka masih menikmati sesi ciuman itu hingga pasokan oksigen kian terasa menipis. Pria pecinta mayones itu melepaskan bibirnya dari Gintoki. Ia bisa melihat bibir tipis kekasihnya yang berkilat basah.

Gintoki tersenyum menggoda dengan iris merahnya yang memandang dengan kabut nafsu.

"Mau melanjutkannya di futon? Kau bisa mengeluarkan isi Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong milikmu di dalam mulai sekarang," bisik Gintoki.

Hijikata terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tawaran yang tidak akan kutolak mengingat sangat langka kau mengizinkanku untuk menaruh benihku padamu. Mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah agar kau tidak hamil, Gintoki," ucapnya seraya menyeringai.

" _Omawari_ -san, ternyata kau bisa juga berkata mesum begitu. Seharusnya kau dipenjara saja."

"Berarti aku masih beruntung karena tidak berada di balik jeruji besi sekarang."

Keduanya tertawa kecil sesaat sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke dalam kamar mereka. Gintoki mengambil futon di balik lemari dan menggelarnya. Dengan si rambut perak yang berbaring di atas futon, Hijikata mulai menindihnya dan menciumnya seraya membuka kimono putih yang dikenakan Gintoki.

Desahan yang dikeluarkan pria berambut perak itu membuat libido mantan polisi tersebut kian tinggi. Di antara gema suara kecupan dan deru napas, kulit yang terekspos tampak berkilat karena keringat. Iris biru Hijikata bisa melihat bercak merah yang dibuatnya di atas kulit putih itu. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Di mana kau simpan cairan lubrikasi yang biasa kita pakai?"

"Eh ... itu ..."

"Anda mencari ini, Tuan?"

"Ah, terima kasih." Hijikata mengambil botol lubrikasi yang diberikan. Ia mematung sesaat.

Di samping mereka terdapat seorang gadis bermata merah dan berambut hitam dengan model bob serta sepasang tanduk di atas kepalanya.

3.

2.

1.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!! GEDOMARU, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

Gintoki dan Hijikata berteriak histeris dan dengan panik menutupi tubuh mereka. Kedua wajah mereka merah padam.

"Tugas saya adalah selalu sigap saat Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Gintoki- _sama_."

"Tapi tidak sekarang! Kau harus lihat-lihat situasi dulu!"

"Tenang saja, Gintoki-sama. Saya tidak akan membocorkannya, hanya dijadikan referensi untuk fanfiksi saja."

"Oiiii ...!"

Malam panas mereka langsung berubah jadi dingin karena gangguan ini. Keduanya lupa jika ada Gedomaru -Shikigami yang diberikan oleh idola Gintoki, yaitu Ketsuno 'Ana' Crystel- dalam memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka selama di sini.

 **-HijiGin-**

Continue

 **-HijiGin-**

Next epilog aja sih ga byk.

Udah tau kan gmn bentuk Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon? /ngakak

Selalu salut gw sama ide Sorachi kalo bikin receh. Nonton Gintama selalu bikin gw ngakak ga ketulungan. Ada aja idenya yg koplak. Walopun skrg udah mulai serius ceritanya, tp selalu nyelipin recehannya. Editornya jg berperan besar sih.

Thanks for reading, comment and support


	7. 7 Sayonara no Sora

Gintama copyright Sorachi Hideaki

Sayonara no Sora by Qwai

Tema Utama : Changing Destiny

Sub tema : Back to the Past

Genre : Fantasy / Romance

Kategori : Cerita Pendek

Setting : Gintama Movie 2 : Kanketsu-hen – Yorozuya yo Eien Nare

Pair : HijiGin/Hijikata Toshiro x Sakata Gintoki

slight

TakaGin/Takasugi Shinsuke x Sakata Gintoki

Warning : yaoi, BL, boyxboy, breaking the walls

 **-HijiGin-**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah berdoa di depan sesembahan yang tertata rapi. Selain dupa yang menyala juga ada piring kecil berisi dango. Tengah khusyuk berdoa, tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura membunuh yang pekat. Tepat sebelum sebuah katana menebasnya dari atas, ia sudah menghindar ke samping.

"Cih, jangan mengelak, _Megane_. Aku jadi tidak bisa menebasmu."

Okita Sougo menarik katana dalam genggamannya kembali ke sarung pedang. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Megane itu gemetaran seraya memegang dadanya dengan napas memburu.

"Siapa pun pasti menghindar kalau seperti itu, Okita-san!" Shinpachi tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan pria sadis ini. Kenapa dia senang asal menebas orang lain?

Pria bermata merah itu hanya memandang bosan pada si pemuda berkacamata. Pandangannya beralih pada dupa dan sesembahan yang tadi sedang dipanjatkan doa oleh Shinpachi. Pemuda biasa itu sedang mendoakan orang yang namanya sudah diukir pada batu nisan di sana.

"Setelah berziarah ke makam ayahmu lalu kau ke sini?" tanya Sougo. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas begitu, tapi ia hanya ingin membuka pembicaraan saja.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Shinpachi membersihkan kotoran dari baju dan celananya. Iris coklatnya yang berada di balik kacamata memandang batu nisan di depannya. Di sana terdapat tulisan nama seseorang yang disayangnya. Nama Sakata Gintoki terpahat di sana, lalu di sebelahnya ada batu nisan dengan tulisan Hijikata Toshiro.

Keduanya diam selama beberapa saat. Hanya embusan angin memainkan helaian rambut mereka.

"Tidak terasa sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak kematian Gin-san dan Hijikata-san. Rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lambat tanpa adanya mereka."

Okita hanya diam menyetujui pernyataan pemuda di sampingnya. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa tanpa adanya pasangan bodoh ini, kehidupannya jadi terasa sepi.

Paska ditemukannya Hijikata oleh Gintoki, rupanya tanpa disadari pria berambut hitam itu, tubuhnya tergores sedikit oleh serangan Kodoku. Ditambah ketika kembali ke masa ini menggunakan mesin waktu yang ditenagai oleh kristal Altana membuat kutukan itu aktif. Karenanya Gintoki segera membawanya pada klan Ketsuno untuk meminta pertolongan. Namun keluarga Onmyoji itu hanya sanggup memperlambat penyebarannya sehingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengarantina Hijikata di sebuah rumah. Gintoki pun memutuskan untuk menemani kekasihnya meski ia tahu akan terkena kutukan itu.

Sejak lima tahun lalu, warga Edo dan seluruh manusia di bumi sering mendapat mimpi akan gambaran wabah putih karena kutukan Kodoku. Para pendeta Altana Ane dan Mone mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan mimpi yang mereka alami terjadi karena kejadian masa depan yang berhasil Hijikata cegah.

Sementara itu warga Edo yang mengenal Gintoki sangat sedih akan keputusan si rambut perak yang berniat menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk menemani Hijikata. Yang paling kecewa tentu saja Shinpachi dan Kagura. Kedua anak itu menangis dan memohon pada pria yang sangat mereka sayangi untuk merubah keputusannya meski harus berteriak penuh kesedihan di depan rumah tempat Hijikata dan Gintoki dikarantina. Rumah itu telah diberi segel oleh klan Ketsuno agar tidak ada manusia yang dapat keluar atau masuk, hal itu dilakukan agar kutukan Kodoku tidak menyebar keluar. Hanya Gedomaru sang Shikigami yang dapat keluar masuk dengan bebas tanpa takut terkena kutukan tersebut. Berkat gadis Shikigami itu juga kebutuhan Hijikata dan Gintoki tidak kurang apapun.

 _"Gin-san, kumohon pertimbangkan kembali."_

 _"Keputusanku_ _sudah bulat,_ Pattsuan _. Aku ingin tetap bersamanya hingga akhir," ujar Gintoki seraya tersenyum menenangkan._

 _"Kumohon, Gin-_ chan _. Jangan tinggalkan aku-_ aru _. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Yorozuya kalau kau tidak ada?"_

 _Gintoki terkekeh mendengar kalimat Kagura. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kalian berdua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjalankan Yorozuya tanpa aku. Bahkan kalian bisa membagi uangnya berdua saja."_

 _Kagura memukul tabir pelindung transparan di hadapannya dengan keras namun bergeming. "Bukan itu maksudku, dasar Gin-chan bodoh!" Kagura segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu seraya menangis kencang. Tak lupa kata-kata makian pada Gintoki._

 _"Kagura-chan!"_

 _"Haah ... anak itu kabur seenaknya saja. Shinpachi, mulai sekarang kau yang bertanggung jawab atas Yorozuya. Berjuanglah," ujarnya seraya menyeringai._

 _"Gin-san ..."_

 _Namun Gintoki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman di bibir. Ia sudah memutuskan hal ini dan Shinpachi mengerti itu._

Pada akhirnya mereka semua menyerah dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin dengan Gintoki meski hanya bisa menunggunya di depan rumah persembunyian. Begitu juga dengan mantan Shinsengumi yang sesering mungkin berkunjung ke tempat itu.

Berdasarkan cerita Gedomaru, Hijikata sempat emosi dan kondisi mentalnya tidak stabil karena keputusan Gintoki yang ingin menemani Hijikata. Butuh beberapa hari hingga akhirnya pria pecinta mayones itu pasrah setelah akhirnya Gintoki jengah dan menghajarnya.

Shinpachi selalu heran dengan hubungan keduanya. Meski telah berpacaran lama, tetap saja kebiasaan bertengkar tidak berubah.

Hampir setahun lamanya Gintoki dan Hijikata tinggal bersama. Sebelum akhirnya perlahan kondisi tubuh Gintoki melemah karena terkena kutukan Kodoku, sedangkan Hijikata berusaha tegar. Menuruti permintaan pria mantan Shinsengumi itu, akhirnya klan Ketsuno memberikan sebuah racun dalam bentuk kapsul. Racun ini akan membuat korbannya terlelap lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya merusak organ dalam dan membuat peminumnya meregang nyawa.

Saat segel pelindung dibuka oleh Seimei karena inang dan yang terinfeksi kutukan Kodoku telah tiada, semua yang melihatnya tidak bisa menahan tangis. Di atas futon, jasad Hijikata dan Gintoki tampak tersenyum tanpa beban seolah mereka hanya tertidur. Sebelah tangan mereka saling bergandengan dengan cincin yang menghiasi jari manis. Meski keduanya tampak lebih tirus, tapi senyuman terakhir mereka begitu cerah hingga menyamarkan kenyataan pahit yang ada. Sepasang kekasih yang terkenal bodoh rela membuang nyawa demi mengakhiri kutukan berbahaya bagi dunia.

"Bukankah ironis? Hijikata-san mencoba menyelamatkan dunia dan Gin-san di masa depan dengan merubah sejarah di masa lalu. Namun pada akhirnya ..." Shinpachi bisa mendengar suaranya yang mulai bergetar. "... keduanya harus mati meski dunia terhindar dari kutukan Kodoku. Rasanya tidak adil untuk mereka."

Okita diam beberapa saat sambil menatap batu nisan di depannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di samping tubuh. Pria sadis itu sependapat dengan Shinpachi, tapi ia tidak bisa mengakuinya. Sudah lama Sougo tidak percaya dengan keadilan yang diberikan Tuhan semenjak kehilangan kakaknya. Tapi memang begitulah hidup. Terkadang ada saja hal yang tidak sesuai seperti kita harapkan.

"Kautahu, Megane? Terkadang dalam meraih sesuatu harus ada yang dikorbankan. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kedamaian tanpa mengorbankan sesuatu, itulah dasarnya. Karena damai dan kehancuran adalah dua sisi koin yang sama. Saat kau memilih salah satunya, akan selalu ada yang dikorbankan."

Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya terpaku mendengarnya. Pernyataan itu memang benar adanya tapi tetap saja terasa menyakitkan.

Hijikata dan Gintoki memilih untuk mengorbankan nyawa mereka agar kutukan Kodoku tidak sampai tersebar. Sementara itu Gintoki bisa saja memilih untuk tetap hidup, tapi mereka semua yang mengenalnya mengerti, meski kedua pria itu selalu bertengkar tapi pada titik ini mereka tidak bisa berpisah. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin dipisahkan. Semua pihak hanya dapat pasrah.

"Meski tragis, kurasa Gin-san dan Hijikata-san bahagia hingga akhir hidupnya."

"Hm. Yah, aku yang tidak."

Shinpachi segera menoleh pada pria bermata merah di sampingnya. Tak menyangka jika Okita akan mengakui bahwa dirinya merasa kesepian tanpa adanya Hijikata dan Gintoki. Seringaian usil menghiasi wajah si pemuda berkacamata.

"Oh, apa ini? Okita-san, kau merindukan mereka?"

"Ya, aku rindu menebas Hijikata berengsek itu dengan pedangku dan membuatnya tersiksa bersama dengan _Danna_."

"Oiiii ... kenapa kau kejam sekali?! Jadi karena itu kau selalu tiba-tiba menebasku atau Kagura-chan karena tidak memiliki korban lain?"

"Aku bosan jika tidak mengayunkan pedangku ke arah manusia."

Shinpachi menahan tangis, berpikir kenapa sifat sadis pria ini tidak juga berkurang malah menjadi-jadi sepeninggalannya Hijikata dan Gintoki. Menghela napas, pemuda berkacamata itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada batu nisan di depannya. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berdoa sekali lagi.

"Gin-san, Hijikata-san, semoga jiwa kalian tenang di sana. Lihatlah kami selalu."

"Hijikata-san, semoga kau banyak disiksa di sana. Walaupun sebenarnya aku lebih suka kau disiksa oleh tanganku sendiri."

"Sadis sekali!"

Keduanya segera beranjak dari sana dan hanya angin yang membelai wajah mereka dengan lembut. Tak ada yang melihat ada dua sosok berbeda berada di atas makam seraya tersenyum memperhatikan dua pemuda yang baru saja pergi.

 **-HijiGin-**

TAMAT

 **-HijiGin-**

Akhirnya cumming jg.

Iya ini chap dikit soalnya cuma epilog doank. Maksimal cuma 15k words sih. Ini sisa doank wakakakaka...

Thanks for reading, comment, and support


End file.
